The Pony King
by Nausicaa of the Spirits
Summary: Requested by KTKomedy2813. Prince Shining Armor can't wait to be king, but Discord will do anything to be king even if that means getting rid of Shining Armor and Night Light.
1. Cast

Summary: Requested by KTKomedy2813. Prince Shining Armor can't wait to be king, but Discord will do anything to be king even if that means getting rid of Shining Armor and ?.

DISCLAIMER: Any character you see belongs to their original owners.

* * *

The Cast

Simba. . . Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Nala. . . Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Extra: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Scar. . . Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Mufasa. . . ?

Sarabi. . . ?

Timon. . . Ramon (Happy Feet)

Pumbaa. . . Rinaldo, Raul, Nestor, and Lombardo (Happy Feet)

Rafiki. . . Lovelace (Happy Feet)

Zazu. . . Bartok (Anastasia) and Angel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)


	2. Chapter 1: Campfire Story

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **Detective88**, and **KTKomedy2813** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Campfire Story**

"Alright, girls," said Applejack. "Time for bed."

"Aw, but we're not tired," Apple Bloom complained.

"Yeah, let's hear a story!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Not tonight, girls," Applejack said. "Maybe tomorrow night."

"Aw, c'mon, Applejack," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, tell them a story," Pinkie Pie agreed.

"We're hyper right now," Scootaloo said. "And we can't go to sleep without a story!"

"Let's hear one," Rarity said.

"A story sounds good," Fluttershy agreed.

Applejack said, "Alright, girls, ah'll humor ya. Gather around the campfire."

Now you're probably wondering what Applejack means by campfire. She had taken the CMC camping and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie had tagged along to help.

"Now, let's see," Applejack said. "Oh, ah've got one. Once upon a time, somewhere far from Ponyville, Canterlot, and Cloudsdale, a son had been born to King Night Light and Queen Twilight Velvet."

"Wait a minute," Pinkie Pie said, "Celestia and Luna are the rulers, not Twilight and Shining Armor's parents!"

"It ain't a true story, Pinkie," Applejack said. "It's a made-up story. Now, if y'all'd let me go on?"

"Sorry, go ahead," said Pinkie.

"Now, as ah said, a son had been born to King Night Light and Queen Twilight Velvet," Applejack said, beginning her story. "And everypony, as well as every animal, had been invited to celebrate."


	3. Chapter 2: The Circle of Life

Thanks to **Detective88**, **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, and **DisneyGal1234** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Circle of Life**

The sun began to rise over the plains of a field, as Applejack's story began.

Male Singer: _**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**_

Background Singer: _**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**_

Various animals looked up.

Male Singer: _**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**_

Background Singer: _**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama**_

Male Singer: _**Siyo nqoba**_

Background Singer: _**Ingonyama**_

The animals began to leave their houses and make a trek to the center of their world, which is called Pony Rock, where a son had just been born to the king and queen of Pony Rock.

Background Singer: _**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)**_

Female Singer: _**From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done**_

As the animals made their way to Pony Rock, some large animals carried small animals on their back.

_**There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

Soon the animals had arrived at the place called Pony Rock. Standing on top of it was a male unicorn with a dark blue mane, blue fur, golden eyes, and had a yellow crescent moon with a smaller waning crescent moon inside it on his flank. This was Night Light, king of the ponies.

_**It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all**_

Fluttershy V/O: _Um, Applejack, could whoever's working for Night Light be an albino bat and a bunny?_

Applejack V/O: _Sure, Fluttershy._

A male albino bat named Bartok flew up and landed on the rock in front of Night Light and a bunny named Angel hopped up. They both bowed to Night Light, who smiled and nodded.

Female Singer: _**Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**_

Some animals moved aside allowing someone to go through and bowed. This someone was a rockhopper penguin with brown eyes. His name was Lovelace.

_**Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding**_

Once he climbed Pony Rock and was in front of Night Light, they both hugged.

_**In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**_

Night Light then led Lovelace over to a female unicorn with a light purple and white mane, white fur, light blue eyes, and had three small purple stars on her flank. This was Twilight Velvet. She nuzzled a foal in her arms. The foal had a dark blue mane streaked with light blue and regular blue, white fur, blue eyes, and had a blue shield on his flank. This was Shining Armor, the son of Night Light and Twilight Velvet.

Lovelace smiled before he shook his staff that had a little rattle on it near Shining Armor, who smiled and tried to catch it with his hooves. Lovelace then took out a blue fruit and broke it open, before taking out some juice and marking Shining Armor's forehead with it. Lovelace then picked up some sand and sprinkled it on Shining Armor's forehead, causing the little foal to sneeze. Both Night Light and Velvet smiled.

Finally, it was time. Lovelace picked up the foal and ascended to the point of Pony Rock with Night Light and Velvet following. Once he reached the point, he held up Shining Armor for all the animals and other ponies to see.

Female Singer: _**It's the Circle of Life**_

Upon seeing Shining Armor, the animals and ponies began to celebrate.

_**And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**_

The clouds parted, allowing a ray of sunlight to shine down on both Lovelace and Shining Armor.

_**Till we find our place**_

All the animals and ponies began to bow.

_**On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**_

Applejack V/O: _Yep, it sure was a happy day. But not for everyone._

Pinkie V/O: _I knew there was a catch to this._

Applejack V/O: _That's right, Pinkie. Someone was not at all happy that Shining Armor had been born. And that someone was Shining Armor's uncle._


	4. Chapter 3: Discord

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **Detective88**, **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, and **WildCroconaw** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discord**

Later that day in a cave, a field mouse with blue eyes and a red cape named Mrs. Brisby ran in, looking for food. Suddenly, she froze, sniffed the air, gasped, and ran away, only for an eagle claw to swoop down and grab it. The claw lifted the mouse up to reveal the owner of the claw. It was a draconequus with red eyes. His name was Discord.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Discord asked Mrs. Brisby, as she squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. "You see, I—well, I shall never be king." He allowed Brisby to run on his claw and she tried to jump away, before he grabbed her and said, "And you shall never see the light of another day or your brood again." He snickered evilly, before he said, "Adieu."

He opened his mouth and was about to place Brisby on his extended tongue when someone interrupted him, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

He turned and saw Bartok and Angel glaring at him with Angel tapping his foot.

Discord sighed and put his claw down with Brisby still trapped in it, as he asked Bartok and Angel, "What do _you_ two want?"

"We're here to announce that King Night Light is on his way," Bartok said, before he added sternly, "So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Brisby squirmed free and ran off, much to Discord's annoyance, as he said, "Oh now, look, Bartok. You made me lose my lunch."

Angel made a paw punching gesture, as Bartok said, "You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's madder than a Windigo with hernia!"

"Ooh, I quiver with fear," Discord said sarcastically, before he suddenly grinned sinisterly at both Bartok and Angel making them nervous.

"N-Now, Discord," Bartok said nervously, as he and Angel began to back away, "d-don't look at us that way." They both tried to run away, as Bartok screamed, "**HELP!**"

Discord grabbed them both with his lion paw while lifting his eagle claw to attack them both.

Suddenly Night Light appeared and said, "Discord!" Discord turned. "Let them go," he ordered them.

"Perfect timing, your majesty!" Bartok piped up.

Discord scowled, as he let them go, before saying to Night Light, "Why if it isn't my adopted brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Velvet and I didn't see you at the presentation of Shining today," Night Light said.

"Oh, that was today?" Discord said, sounding fake surprised. "Oh, I feel simply _awful!_" On 'awful,' he scraped his eagle claw on the wall like nails scraping chalkboard, causing Angel to cringe and Bartok to briefly go deaf, before he cleaned both his ears. "Must have slipped my mind," Discord said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is," Bartok snapped at Discord, "as the king's adopted brother, _you _should have been first in line!"

Angel nodded once angrily, only to flinch when Discord clicked his teeth at both him and Bartok, before the two hid behind Night Light's legs, as Discord bent down to speak to both of them.

"I _was_ first in line until that little _brat_ was born," Discord seethed.

"That 'little brat' is my son," Night Light said, lowering his head to meet Discord face-to-face. "And your future king."

"Oh, excuse me while I go and practice my curtsy," Discord said sarcastically, before he turned to leave.

Night Light was starting to get angry, as he said, "Don't turn your back on me, Discord!"

Discord looked back and said, "Oh no, on the contrary, Night Light. Maybe _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me._"

He turned to leave again and Night Light neighed angrily, as he ran over and blocked Discord's path.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Night Light, threateningly.

"Temper, temper," Discord said. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity," Bartok said, coming out from behind Night Light's leg. "Why not?"

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share," Discord told Bartok. "But when it comes to brute strength—" here, he looked at Night Light, before he added, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

With that, he left.

Bartok sighed, before he said, "There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine and dozens in Angel's actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Night Light said with a sigh.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug," Bartok offered and Angel nodded in agreement.

"Bartok," Night Light said.

"And just think," said Bartok, as he, Night Light, and Angel walked/flew off. "Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him!"

The three laughed.

* * *

That night, a storm was brewing. In one of the baobab trees lived Lovelace, who was busy chanting in another language and creating a painting of a unicorn foal. He smiled as he looked at it. It was a painting of Shining Armor. He chuckled before he completed the ceremonial crown in the painting and said, "Shining Armor."


	5. Chapter 4: Family Discussion

Thanks to **Detective88**, **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, and **AnonymousX** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Family Discussion**

Time passed and Shining Armor was now a teen. It was early morning when he ran up the edge of the rock, looking on in anticipation, before he ran into the cave where the other ponies were sleeping.

"Dad! Dad!" Shining Armor called, as he ran into the cave. "C'mon, Dad, we gotta go! Wake up!"

He bumped into a pony, who grunted, "Oof!"

"Sorry," Shining Armor apologized.

Finally, he came to the rock where his parents and a little filly were sleeping. She had lavender fur, purple eyes, a dark purple mane and tail with streaks of red and purple in it. This was Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor's little sister who had been born a while ago.

"Dad?" said Shining Armor. "Dad."

He began saying 'Dad,' waking up Twilight briefly, before she groaned and covered her ears, trying to go back to sleep, whereas Velvet, still asleep, said to Night Light, "Your son is awake."

Night Light, also still asleep, said, "Before sunrise, he's your son."

"Dad?" Shining Armor continued. "Dad! Come on, Dad!" He tugged on Night Light's ear and said, "Dad!" but lost his grip and yelped, as he slipped and bumped into something. Now annoyed, he ran up and butted Night Light, waking him up. "You promised," said Shining Armor.

Seeing how impatient Shining Armor was, Night Light said, "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

"Yeah!" Shining Armor said, as he ran off.

Night Light yawned, as Twilight and Velvet also woke up. The four went outside the cave, as Night Light began to go to the top of the rock. Shining Armor nuzzled his sister and rubbed up against his mother, who then nudged him away so he could go with his father. As Shining Armor went up to join his father, both Twilight and Velvet smiled.

By now, Shining Armor and Night Light were on top of the rock as they watched the sun rise.

"Look, Shining," said Night Light. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow," Shining Armor said.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun," Night Light went on. "One day, Shining, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?" asked Shining Armor.

"Everything," said Night Light.

"Everything the light touches," Shining Armor said, before he noticed a shadowy place on the edge of the land. "What about the shadowy place?"

Night Light walked over to him, as he said, "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Shining."

Shining looked puzzled, as he said, "But I thought a king could do whatever he wants."

Night Light began to walk away, as he said, "Oh, there's more to being a king than getting your way all the time."

Shining Armor looked excited as he asked, "There's more?"

"Shining," Night Light said, as they walked through a field. "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures—from the crawling ant to the large Ursa Major."

"But, Dad, the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor are our enemies, aren't they?" asked Shining Armor.

"Yes, Shining," Night Light said, "but let me explain. When they die, their bodies become the grass. And we and other plant-eaters eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Just then, Bartok and Angel arrived, as Bartok said, "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Bartok and Angel," Night Light greeted.

"Checking in with the morning report," said Bartok.

"Fire away," said Night Light.

Angel began making gestures while Bartok interpreted, "The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot…"

Of course, Night Light wasn't paying any attention, as he said, "Oh, really?"

Spotting a grasshopper, Shining Armor pounced and missed.

Bartok went on, not noticing that neither Night Light nor Shining Armor was paying much attention, "And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all…"

Noticing what Shining Armor was doing, Night Light asked, "What are you doing, son?"

"Pouncing," Shining Armor answered, after seeing that he'd missed the grasshopper again.

Night Light smiled mischievously, as he said, "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

"The tick birds are pecking on the elephants," Bartok went on. "I told the elephants to forget about it, but they can't."

"Bartok, would you and Angel turn around?" said Night Light.

"Yes, sire," Bartok said, before he and Angel both turned around and Bartok continued, "The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say…"

"Stay low to the ground," Night Light whispered to Shining Armor.

"Cheetahs never prosper," Bartok continued, unaware of what was going on.

"Okay, stay low to the ground," Shining Armor whispered. "Got it."

Bartok and Angel realized something was amiss, before Bartok asked, "What's going on?"

"A pouncing lesson," Night Light answered.

"Oh, very good, pouncing," Bartok said, until he and Angel realized that they were both targets. "_**POUNCING?!**_" He turned around and said, "You can't be serious!"

But Night Light smirked and made a 'turn around' gesture with his hoof.

"This is so humiliating," said Bartok.

Night Light whispered to Shining Armor, "Try not to make a sound."

"What are you telling him, Night Light?" Bartok asked as he and Angel turned around, only to find that Night Light and Shining Armor were seemingly gone. "Night Light?" He called. "Master Armor?"

Suddenly, Shining Armor pounced on both of them, scaring the living daylights out of them, as Night Light laughed.

"Very good, Shining," said Night Light.

As Bartok and Angel recovered, a brown rabbit with red eyes and a tuft of dark brown fur on his head like hair whose name was Bigwig hopped up and said, "Bartok, Angel!"

"Yes?" Bartok asked in exasperation.

"I bring news from the Watership Down warren," said Bigwig.

Meanwhile, Night Light said to Shining Armor, "Now, this time—"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by Bartok shouting urgently, "Sire! Diamond Dogs! In the Pony Lands!"

At this, Night Light leapt into action and said, "Bartok, Angel, take Shining home!"

"Aw, Dad, can't I come?" asked Night Light.

"No, son," Night Light said.

With that, he left.

Shining Armor frowned as he began to walk back to Pony Rock and said, "I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king," Bartok said. "Then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Pony Rock, Discord was on an overhanging rock ledge pacing once, before he kicked an old bone off the edge.

At that moment, Shining Armor arrived and said, "Hey, Uncle Discord! Guess what?"

Discord looked annoyed as he said, "I _despise_ guessing games."

"I'm going to be king of Pony Rock," Shining Armor said smugly.

"Oh goody," Discord said sarcastically.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom," said Shining Armor, "and I'm going to rule it all!"

"Yes," Discord said, looking uninterested. "Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know."

With that, he flopped down onto his side.

Shining Armor went over to Discord and said, "Hey, Uncle Discord? When I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A parasprite's uncle," was Discord's deadpan reply.

Shining Armor laughed and said, "You're so weird."

"You have no idea," said Discord, before he got up and walked off. "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything," said Shining Armor, as he went over to join Discord.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise on the northern border?" Discord asked him.

"Well, no," said Shining Armor. "He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right!" said Discord. "It's _far_ too dangerous. Only the bravest ponies go there."

"Well, I'm brave," said Shining Armor. "What's out th—"

"I'm sorry, Shining," Discord interrupted him. "I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" asked Shining Armor.

"Shining, Shining," said Discord. "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."

"Well, there's my sister too," Shining Armor said, as Discord patted him on the head with his lion paw. "But she gets rather nervous around you for some reason and won't tell me or Mom or Dad why."

"Oh, she has her reasons," said Discord. "But a dragon graveyard is no place for a prince." But then, he said in fake surprise, "Oops!" and covered his mouth with his eagle claw.

"A dragon what?" Shining Armor said, looking excited. "Whoa!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much," Discord said, faking dismay. "Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all." He pulled Shining Armor near him, as he added, "Just do me one favor—promise me you'll never visit that _dreadful_ place."

Shining Armor thought for a moment before he said, "No problem."

"There's a good boy," said Discord, before he nudged Shining Armor away. "You run along now and have fun." Shining Armor began to leave, before Discord said, "And remember." Shining Armor looked back, as Discord added, "It's our little secret."

Shining Armor left and Discord left with an evil smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 5: I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Thanks to **Detective88**, **WildCroconaw**, **KTKomedy2813**, and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Just Can't Wait to be King**

Some time later, Shining Armor ran down the slope to where Velvet and Twilight (who were both napping), and a mare and unicorn (who was getting licked) were. The unicorn had pink fur, purple eyes, and a lavender, yellow, and magenta streaked mane. Her name was Cadance.

"Hey, Cadance," said Shining Armor.

"Hi, Shiny," said Cadance.

"Come on," Shining Armor whispered to her. "I just heard about this great place."

"Shiny," Cadance said through clenched teeth, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath!"

Shining Armor's eyes widened, as Velvet said, "And it's time for yours."

He tried to escape, but Velvet caught him and began licking his head.

"Mom!" Shining Armor complained. "Mom, you're messing up my mane!"

Sure enough, his mane was messed up and Velvet just gave him a smile while Twilight snickered until Shining Armor glared at her.

He smoothed his mane down and said, "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can I go now?"

"So where are we going?" asked Cadance. "It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No," Shining Armor told her. "It's really cool."

"So where is this 'really cool' place?" asked Velvet.

"Oh, uh," Shining Armor said, before he lied, "Around the waterhole."

"The _waterhole?!_" said Cadance in disbelief. "What the hay's so great about the waterhole?"

Shining Armor went over to her and whispered to her, "I'll show you when we _get_ there."

Of course, Twilight heard and Cadance caught on, before she asked, "Mom, can I go with Shiny?"

"Can I go too?" Twilight asked Velvet.

"What do you think, Velvet?" Cadance's mother asked Velvet.

"Well…" Velvet said.

"Please?" Shining Armor, Cadance, and Twilight begged with broad, forced grins.

"It's alright with me," Velvet said, making Twilight, Cadance, and Shining Armor cheer, as they turned to go. At least until Velvet added, "As long as Bartok and Angel go with you."

The three stopped and groaned, as Shining Armor complained, "Not Bartok and Angel."

* * *

A moment later, the three were walking towards the waterhole with Bartok and Angel leading the way, as Bartok said, "Come on now. The sooner we reach the waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

"So where are we really going?" Cadance whispered to Shining Armor.

"A dragon graveyard," Shining Armor whispered back.

"Wow!" Cadance exclaimed, while Twilight said, "Really?"

Shining Armor shushed them both and said, "Remember Bartok and Angel."

"Right," Cadance whispered.

"How are we gonna get rid of the albino and the bunny?" Twilight whispered.

Up ahead, Bartok and Angel caught sight of Shining Armor and Cadance whispering and went over to them, as Shining Armor whispered, "Oh, I know how we can—"

"Oh, just look at you two," said Bartok. "Little seeds of romance blossoming. Your parents will be thrilled! What with your being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" asked Shining Armor.

"Betrothed," said Bartok. "Intended. Affianced."

Of course, Shining Armor and Cadance still didn't understand, as Cadance asked, "Meaning…?"

"One day, you two are going to be married," Bartok clarified and Angel made a show of hugging something invisible and making kissing sounds.

"Yuck!" Shining Armor exclaimed.

"Ew!" Cadance agreed.

"I can't marry her," Shining Armor said to Bartok. "She's my friend!"

"Yeah, it'd be so weird," Cadance added.

"Well, sorry to bust your bubble," Bartok said, "but you two turtledoves have no choice! It's a tradition!" He didn't notice Shining Armor mimicking him as he went on, "Going back generations."

"Well, when _I'm_ king," said Shining Armor, "that'll be the _first_ thing to go!"

"Not so long as Angel and I are around," Bartok said.

"Well, in that case, you two are fired," said Shining Armor.

"Nice try, buddy," Bartok said, "but only the king can do that."

"Well, technically, he's the future king," Cadance pointed out as she and Twilight came over.

"Yeah," Twilight said, before she began thumping Bartok's chest. "So you and Angel have to do what he tells you!"

"Not yet we don't," Bartok said, before he said to Shining Armor, "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Not the way I see it," said Shining Armor, before he began to sing, as he jumped toward Bartok and Angel, making them both back up.

Shining Armor: _**I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies, beware!**_

Bartok and Angel both fell over, before they got up, looking annoyed.

Bartok: _**Well, we've never seen a king of ponies  
With quite so little hair!**_

Angel plucked a hair out of Shining Armor's head, causing him to flinch.

Shining Armor: _**I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no king was before**_

He then jumped down onto a log.

_**I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my NEIGH!**_

On 'neigh,' he neighed at Bartok and Angel, causing them to fall into a mud puddle, before they got out and dried themselves on what seemed to be a hanging towel.

Bartok: _**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**_

They both looked up and saw that the 'towel' was actually Dragon's ear and she smacked them away with her claw, sending them both skipping across the water, as the three ponies followed, skidding across the water.

Shining Armor: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

Bartok and Angel went over to Shining Armor, Twilight, and Cadance, as Bartok said, "You've a rather long way to go, young master, if you think…"

Shining Armor: _**No one saying do this**_

Unnoticed by Angel and Bartok, Twilight made a silly face at them.

"Now, when I said that," Bartok said, before he turned to Twilight and Cadance.

Twilight and Cadance: _**No one saying be there**_

It was Shining Armor's turn to make a face at them, as Bartok said, "What I mean was—"

He turned to Shining Armor as Twilight and Cadance both made faces at Bartok and Angel.

Shining Armor: _**No one saying stop that**_

"What you don't realize—"

Shining Armor, Twilight, and Cadance: _**No one saying see here**_

"Now, see here!" Bartok yelled angrily, before he and Angel were knocked over by three snipes.

Riding on top of them were Shining Armor, Twilight, and Cadance.

Shining Armor: _**Free to run around all day**_

Bartok and Angel began to chase them, as Bartok commented to Angel, "Well, that's definitely out."

_**Free to do it all my way**_

Bartok and Angel flew/hopped past them, until they were in front of them, not paying attention to what was in front of him.

Bartok: _**I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart-to-heart**_

The pair bumped into a gargoyle beast named Bronx, much to Shining Armor, Twilight and Cadance's amusement.

Twilight and Cadance: _**Kings don't need advice  
From little bats and bunnies for a start**_

Bartok and Angel fell off and then got onto a log.

Bartok: _**If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count us out!**_

They didn't realize that the log they were on was in the water and heading towards a waterfall.

_**Out of service, out of Equestria  
We wouldn't hang about!**_

The two screamed as they went over, until Bartok flew up, holding onto Angel.

_**This child is getting wildly out of wing!**_

A bunch of birds lined up on either side, as Shining Armor, Twilight, and Cadance walked up the corridor.

Shining Armor: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

Bartok and Angel tried to follow them when the birds turned with their tail lifted up, making them both flinch as Angel pulled out an umbrella.

Shining, Twilight, and Cadance danced about beneath of herd of moving dragons, while Bartok flew holding onto Angel as they both searched for the three ponies. Shining Armor was then standing on a giraffe named Melman's head.

Shining Armor: _**Everybody look left**_

Bartok and Angel yelped, before they were trampled by a bunch of animals moving to the left. They both got up, completely dazed.

_**Everybody look right**_

The two were trampled again, as the animals moved to the right. Shining Armor hopped up a ladder of giraffe's heads.

_**Everywhere you look, I'm  
Standing in the spotlight**_

He slid down a giraffe's neck.

"Not yet," Bartok said, as he and Angel struggled to move aside some animals, only to get squashed.

Animals: _**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

Shining Armor whispered something to Gloria the hippo, who whispered something to Melman, who whispered something to King Julien XIII. After Bartok and Angel recovered, Maurice and Mort grabbed them both and pulled them up into the trees.

_**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Shining's finest fling**_

Up in the tree, Julien, Maurice, and Mort were picking bugs off of Bartok and Angel's heads. Shining Armor, Cadance, and Twilight were now on top of a pyramid of animals.

Shining Armor, Twilight, Cadance, and animals: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Oh, I just can't wait**_

Suddenly, the pyramid began to topple, causing animals to either fall onto each other or onto the ground. Unfortunately, both Bartok and Angel were on the bottom holding up a robot named N2. As the animals fell off, they were both trapped beneath N2.

"Pardon me, N2, but," Bartok said in a muffled tone, "GET OFF!" He then called out, "Master Armor? Twilight? Cadance?"


	7. Chapter 6: The Dragon Graveyard

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **Detective88**, **WildCroconaw**, **DisneyGal1234**, and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dragon Graveyard**

Meanwhile, Shining Armor, Twilight, and Cadance laughed, as they made their way from the waterhole after finally losing Bartok and Angel.

"Alright, it worked!" Shining Armor said.

"We lost him," Twilight said.

"I am a genius," Shining Armor said arrogantly.

"Hey, genius," Cadance said with a frown, "it was my idea."

"Yeah, but _I_ pulled it off," Shining Armor said smugly.

"With _me_ and _Twilight,_" Cadance pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" said Shining Armor, before he jumped at Cadance.

They both tussled for a bit until Cadance ended on top and had Shining Armor pinned with her hooves.

"Pinned ya," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, lemme up," Shining Armor said, pushing Cadance off him.

Once she turned away with a proud smirk, Shining Armor jumped at both her and Twilight. Shining Armor and Cadance tussled again, as the three tumbled down the hill, before they landed at the bottom with Cadance once again pinning Shining Armor in the same position.

"Pinned ya again," she said smugly.

Suddenly, a geyser nearby made a loud noise, ejecting steam and catching Shining Armor, Cadance, and Twilight's attention. Once the steam cleared, they saw a dragon skull on top of a ledge. The three stared for a moment, before Shining Armor walked over with a smile, while Twilight and Cadance cautiously followed.

Once they climbed up the edge, Shining Armor said, "This is it! We made it!"

The three looked over the skull and Shining Armor and Cadance said, "Whoa," when they saw thousands of dragon skeletons lying about.

"I-I-I-It's r-r-really c-c-creepy," Twilight said nervously.

"Yeah," Shining Armor said, before he asked, "Isn't it great?"

Cadance smirked as she told Shining Armor, "We could get in big trouble."

"I know," Shining Armor agreed, before he, Twilight, and Cadance glanced over at the dragon skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," Cadance said.

"There's only one way to know," Shining Armor said, before he walked over to the skull. "Come on. Let's go check it out."

Suddenly, Bartok and Angel appeared in front of Shining Armor, as Bartok said, "Wrong! The only checking out _you_ will do will be to check out of here!"

"Aw man," Shining Armor complained.

Both Bartok and Angel looked worried, as Bartok added, "We're _way_ beyond the boundary of the Pony Lands!"

"Oh, look," Shining Armor said. "Ol' Pink Eyes is scared."

Bartok poked Shining Armor in the nose, as he said, "That's _Mr._ Ol' Pink Eyes to you, buster! And right now, we are all in very real danger."

"Danger? Ha," Shining Armor said, as he moved closer to the entrance of the dragon skull. "I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger."

He laughed until he heard laughing from the inside of the skull and galloped over to Bartok, Cadance, and Twilight, who was currently holding onto Angel the way a child holds onto a security blanket, before they all watched as three dogs wearing diamond studded collars and vests came out of the skull. These were called Diamond Dogs.

"Well, well, well, Excavate," the first Diamond Dog said. "What have we got here?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Tunnel," the second Diamond Dog, known as Excavate, said. "What do you think, Fido?"

The third Diamond Dog, known as Fido, laughed crazily.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking," said Excavate. "A quintet of trespassers!"

"And by accident, unfortunately," Bartok said nervously. "A little navigation error."

The five turned to leave until Tunnel stopped Bartok by stepping on his wing, saying, "Hey, wait a minute. I know you. You're one of Night Light's little stooges."

Bartok freed himself, as he said, "We, buddy, are the king's majordomos."

Excavate and Fido were circling Shining Armor, Cadance, and Twilight, who was still holding Angel, as Excavate said to Shining Armor, "And that would make you…?"

"Future king," Shining Armor said, as Bartok backed up to join them.

Tunnel joined Excavate and Fido as she said, "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?"

Shining Armor scoffed and said, "You can't do anything to me."

"Well, technically, they can," said Bartok. "We are on their land."

"But, Bartok," said Shining Armor, "you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers."

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay," Bartok whispered aside to him.

Unfortunately, Excavate heard and said, "Who you callin' 'oopid-stay?'"

"My, my, my," Bartok said. "Look at the sun." He and Angel began trying to escort Shining Armor, Cadance, and Twilight away, as he said, "It's time to go!"

However, Tunnel blocked their path and said, "What's the hurry? We'd _love_ for you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah," Excavate said, "we can have whatever's…horsing around!"

He began to laugh, as he added, "Get it! _Horsing_ around!" and Tunnel joined in, as she said, "Oh, wait, wait, wait! I got one, I got one! Make mine a colt sandwich! Whatcha think?"

The two continued laughing until Fido popped up and began gesticulating and jabbering wildly.

"What, Fido? What is it?" asked Tunnel.

Excavate looked where Fido was pointing and said, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?" asked Tunnel.

"'Cause there it goes!" yelled Excavate.

Sure enough, Shining Armor, Twilight, Cadance, Bartok and Angel were fleeing. Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Angel were far ahead as Bartok tried to catch up, only to yelp as one of the Diamond Dogs grabbed him and pulled him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight, and Angel stopped to catch their breath, as Cadance asked, "Did we lose them?"

"I think so," said Shining Armor.

But then Twilight looked around and said, "Hey, where's Bartok?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido had Bartok near a steam vent.

Bartok screamed as he tried to escape, but failed as Excavate said, walking Bartok to the vent, "And the little majordomo bat hippity-hopped all the way to the Batty Boiler!"

"Oh no," Bartok cried as he was stuffed into the vent, "not the Batty Boiler!"

He screamed as he was launched into the air while the three Diamond Dogs laughed until someone yelled, "Hey!"

They turned and saw Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight, and Angel standing above them, as Shining Armor said, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like…you?" Tunnel asked, glaring at him.

"Oops," said Shining Armor, nervously.

Twilight and Cadance screamed as they all ran away from the Diamond Dogs until they stopped in front of an active methane vent.

The three Diamond Dogs poked their heads through the steam, saying, "Boo!"

Shining Armor, Twilight, and Cadance gasped in terror as the Diamond Dogs laughed before snapping their jaws at them. The four turned and ran away as the Diamond Dogs chased after them, chasing them up a dragon skull, and they managed to escape by sliding down the spine, before they shot off the end and landed on a hillside of bones.

The four began climbing until Cadance turned and shouted, "Shiny!"

Shining Armor turned and gasped as he saw his little sister screaming and sliding down the hill of bones toward the Diamond Dogs. He quickly galloped down and kicked Tunnel in the face, giving Twilight enough time to escape. By now, Tunnel was enraged. Shining Armor, Twilight, Cadance, and Angel ran into a cave, climbed up the skeleton of a dragon and tried to jump up, only to fall into the skeleton.

The Diamond Dogs were approaching as Excavate said, "Here, pony, pony, pony."

Shining Armor tried to neigh but all that came out was a squeak, making the Diamond Dogs laugh.

"That was it?" said Tunnel. "Do it again, come on."

Shining Armor opened his mouth to neigh and out came a full-grown adult neigh.

"Huh?" Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido said.

Suddenly, Night Light jumped out of nowhere and began attacking the Diamond Dogs as Bartok, who had told Night Light that Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight, and Angel were in danger, flew over to the four. Soon enough, Night Light had the Diamond Dogs cowering underneath him.

"Oh, please, please," Tunnel yelped. "Uncle, Uncle!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Excavate yelped.

"_**SILENCE!**_" Night Light screamed at them.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now," Excavate said.

"Calm down, we're really sorry," said Tunnel.

"If you _ever_ come near my children again," Night Light said, glaring dangerously at the Diamond Dogs.

"Oh, these are," Tunnel said, before gesturing over at Shining Armor and Twilight, "these are _your_ children?"

"Oh, your children?" said Excavate.

"Did you know that?"

"No…me? I-I-I didn't know it, no. Did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"No."

Tunnel and Excavate looked over at Fido and said, "Fido?"

Fido nodded stupidly and Night Light neighed again, scaring them once more.

Excavate laughed nervously and said, "Toodles!" before he, Tunnel, and Fido took off with a gunshot sound. Bartok and Angel went beside Night Light and gave a nod as if to say 'That'll show them,' until they withered under Night Light's angry glare.

Shining Armor, Cadance, and Twilight approached, as Shining Armor said, "Dad, I—"

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Night Light said angrily.

"Dad, I'm…I'm sorry," Shining Armor said.

But Night Light said sternly, "Let's go home."

As they all left, Cadance said to Shining Armor, "I thought you were very brave."

However, what they didn't know was that Discord was standing on a ledge above them, mahogany eyes narrowed, having watched the near demise of Shining Armor, Twilight, Cadance, and Angel.


	8. Chapter 7: Under the Stars

Thanks to **Detective88**, **Skullgal94**, **WildCroconaw**, **KTKomedy2813**, and **DisneyGal1234** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Under the Stars**

Night was beginning to fall as Night Light, Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight, Bartok and Angel made their way home. Night Light was walking ahead, Shining Armor, Cadance, and Twilight were walking behind with shamefaced looks on their faces, and Bartok and Angel were flying/hopping in between, staring back at the three ponies in concern.

Then Night Light said, "Bartok, Angel!"

At this, Bartok and Angel went over and stood in front of Night Light, as Angel saluted and Bartok asked, "Yes, sire?"

"Take Twilight and Cadance home," said Night Light. "I have to teach my son a lesson."

He turned to Shining Armor, who nervously ducked down, before Bartok and Angel went over to the three.

"Come, Twilight and Cadance," said Bartok. He then said to Shining Armor, "Master Armor…good luck."

With that, he, Angel, Twilight, and Cadance left, leaving Shining Armor and Night Light alone.

A moment passed before Night Light said sternly, making Shining Armor cringe, "Shining Armor!"

Shining Armor turned and slowly walked over to Night Light. As he did, he stepped on a depression in the ground. Looking down, he saw his hoof standing in his father's hoofprint. He resumed walking over to his father's side before he stopped and sat beside him.

Night Light thought silently for a moment, before he turned to his son and said, "Shining Armor, I'm very disappointed in you."

Shining Armor looked absolutely ashamed as he said, "I know."

"You could have been killed," said Night Light. "You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Twilight and Cadance in danger!"

Shining Armor seemed close to crying as he said, "I just wanted to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be," Night Light told him. "Shining…being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

Shining Armor looked confused and said, "But you're not scared of anything."

"I was today," Night Light admitted.

"You were?" asked Shining Armor in surprise.

"Yes, I thought I might lose you and Twilight," Night Light told him.

"Oh, I guess even kings get scared, huh?" said Shining Armor.

Night Light nodded once, before Shining Armor whispered conspiratorially, "But you know what?"

"What?" Night Light whispered back.

"I think those Diamond Dogs were even scareder," said Shining Armor.

Night Light smirked and laughed as he told him, "'Cause nobody messes with your dad." He then grabbed Shining Armor and said, "Come here, you!"

"Oh no, no," Shining Armor exclaimed as Night Light gave him a noogie.

Finally, Shining Armor struggled free and the two began to tussle playfully. Soon, it ended with Night Light lying down in the grass with Shining Armor on top of his head.

"Dad?" said Shining Armor.

"Hmm?" said Night Light.

"We're pals, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

At this, Night Light sat up and said, "Shining, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" asked Shining Armor.

"Yes," said Night Light. "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

With that, both father and son continued to stare up at the stars.


	9. Chapter 8: Be Prepared

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **WildCroconaw**, **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Be Prepared**

Meanwhile, somewhere in a cave, Excavate could be heard complaining, "Man, that lousy Night Light! I won't be able to sit for a week!" followed by Fido laughing.

The reason why Excavate was complaining and Fido was laughing? There were big bruises on Excavate's rear end.

Fido continued laughing and Excavate said, "It's not funny, Fido." Fido tried to stop laughing, but continued laughing anyway. "Hey, shut up!" Excavate snapped.

Fido continued laughing and Excavate got annoyed, as he growled and then tackled Fido, resulting in a fight.

Tunnel was standing to the side before she noticed Fido and Excavate fighting, before she said, "Will you knock it off?!"

Excavate stopped, but Fido continued, chewing on his own leg.

"Well, he started it!" Excavate said, pointing at Fido.

"Look at you guys," Tunnel said, as she came down. "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!"

There was a bit of drool dangling out of Excavate's mouth as he said, "Man, I hate dangling!"

"Yeah," Tunnel said. "You know if it weren't for those ponies, we'd be runnin' the joint!"

"Man, I hate ponies!" Excavate agreed.

"So pushy."

"And hairy."

"And stinky."

Excavate smirked, as he said, "And man are they—"

Here, he and Tunnel put their backs against each other, as they said together, "Uuuugly!"

The two began laughing until someone said, "Oh, surely these ponies aren't all _that_ bad."

The Diamond Dogs looked up and saw it was Discord on the same ledge he had been on during the chase.

"Oh, Discord," Excavate said in relief. "It's just you."

"Yeah, we were afraid it was someone important," said Tunnel.

"Yeah, you know, like Night Light."

"I see," said Discord.

"Now _that's_ power," Excavate said to Tunnel.

"Tell me about it," said Tunnel. "I just hear that name and I shudder."

"Night Light," Excavate said.

"Ooh," Tunnel said, as she shivered, before she said, "Do it again!"

"Night Light," Excavate said, and Tunnel shivered again. "Night Light. Night Light! Night Light!"

Fido fell over laughing hysterically, as Discord watched, looking annoyed as Tunnel said, "Ooh, it tingles me!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," said Discord, as he rubbed his temples with his lion paw.

"Not you, Discord," Excavate said. "I mean you're one of us. I mean you're our pal."

"Charmed," Discord said sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like that," said Tunnel. "He's not king, but he's still so proper."

"Yeah," said Excavate. "Hey, hey. Did you bring us anything to eat, Discord, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

"I don't think you really deserve this," Discord said, as he pulled out a deer leg. "I practically gift-wrapped those ponies for you and you couldn't even dispose of them."

He dropped the leg to the Diamond Dogs, who began eating.

"Well, ya know," said Tunnel, as she ate. "It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Discord."

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do?" asked Tunnel, as he swallowed his bite. "Kill Night Light?"

At this, Discord smirked and said, "Precisely."

The three Diamond Dogs looked up at him in confusion, before Discord leapt down, causing them to jump out of the way, and he began walking through the sheets of flame and gas calmly as he began to sing.

Discord: _**I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention**_

Fido was busy chewing on a bone until Discord smacked it out of his paw, causing him to snap to attention and salute like a soldier.

_**My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions**_

Tunnel and Excavate laughed until Discord jumped at them, causing them to fall on top of some geysers.

_**Even you can't be caught unawares!**_

Tunnel and Excavate were then launched into the air.

_**So prepare for the chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer**_

Tunnel: _**And where do we feature?**_

Discord: (pinches Tunnel's cheek) _**Just listen to teacher**_

Tunnel rubbed her cheek.

_**I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared**_

He kicked Fido off the ledge and into a pile of bones with Tunnel and Excavate.

_**Be prepared!**_

Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido popped out of the pile with a different horned skull on each of their heads.

"Yeah, be prepared," Excavate said. "We'll be prepared!" But then he paused and asked, "For what?"

"For the death of the king!" answered Discord.

"Why? Is he sick?"

Discord grabbed him by the throat and said, "No, you fool! We're going to kill him!" He dropped him, as he added, "And Shining too."

"Hey, great idea!" said Tunnel. "Who needs a king?"

With that, she and Fido began dancing around Excavate, singing, "No king, no king, na-na-na-na-na-na!"

"Idiots! There will be a king!" Discord yelled at them.

Excavate looked puzzled, as he said, "Wait, but you said—"

"I will be king!" said Discord. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yay!" Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido cheered. "Alright, long live the king!"

Various Diamond Dogs appeared from the shadows on both sides of the walls, declaring, "Long live the king, long live the king!"

Now all the Diamond Dogs were goose-stepping across the cave like Nazis in formation.

Diamond Dogs: _**It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all time adored**_

Discord: _**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board**_

He made a gesture of slicing his throat with his eagle claw.

_**The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is**_

He jumped down and singled out one hapless Diamond Dog.

_**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**_

The Diamond Dog slipped and fell into a fiery crevice.

The Diamond Dogs began dancing boisterously.

Discord: _**So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

Diamond Dogs: _**Ooh…la-la-la!**_

Discord: _**Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)**_

_**Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)**_

_**Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am!**_

Two Diamond Dogs shook animal skeletons in the light, making the shadows of them look like they were dancing.

_**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!**_

A diamond dog played a ribcage like a xylophone. Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido stood in front of a blazing methane vent, looking very scary.

Diamond Dogs (including Fido): _**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!**_

Now, Discord and the Diamond Dogs were standing on separate stone pillars.

Discord and Diamond Dogs: _**Be prepared!**_

Discord laughed evilly, as did the Diamond Dogs.


	10. Chapter 9: Stampede

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **Detective88**, **Skullgal94**, and **DisneyGal1234** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stampede**

The next day, Discord and Shining Armor were in a gorge.

"Now, you wait here," Discord told Shining Armor. "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Ooh, what is it?" asked Shining Armor.

"If I told you," said Discord, "it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Shining Armor climbed up onto a rock by a small tree and said, "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Discord laughed and said, "You _are_ such a naughty boy."

"Come on, Uncle Discord, please?" asked Shining Armor.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Discord said. "This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of father-son…thing." Shining Armor looked a little resentful of Discord's dismissive attitude but shrugged it off, before Discord said, "Well, I'd better go get him."

He began to leave and Shining Armor began to follow, as he said, "I'll go with you!"

"No!" Discord said, rather abruptly. Realizing how abrupt he'd been, he laughed and said in a normal tone, "No. Just stay on this rock." Shining Armor frowned as he went back onto the rock. "You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Diamond Dogs," Discord added.

Shining Armor looked surprised as he said, "You _know_ about that?"

"Shining, _everybody_ knows about that," Discord told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" asked Shining.

"Oh yes," Discord said. "Lucky Daddy was there to save you and Twilight, eh?" He put his lion paw around Shining Armor, as he said, "Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on that little neigh of yours. Hmm?"

"Oh, okay," said Shining Armor. Discord began to leave, until Shining Armor said, "Hey, Uncle Discord, will I like the surprise?"

Discord smirked as he said, "Shining, it's to die for."

With that, he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere near the gorge, a herd of Tauros was grazing. Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido were hiding nearby under a rock arch.

Excavate's stomach growled and Tunnel said, "Shut up."

"I can't help it," Excavate complained. "I'm so hungry…I gotta have a Tauros!"

"_Stay_ put," Tunnel ordered him.

"Well…can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" asked Excavate.

"No," said Tunnel. "We wait for the signal from Discord." At that moment, Discord appeared above them on a canyon. "There he is," she said, before turning to Excavate and Fido. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the gorge, Shining Armor sat on the rock as he said, "Little neigh," and scoffed.

Just then, a Kecleon passed him and Shining Armor neighed, but it was a weak one and the Kecleon paid no attention to it as it crawled down the rock. Shining Armor jumped down and tried again, but it was still weak. For the third attempt, he moved closer again and inhaled deeply, before he neighed again. And this time, it was powerful enough to send the Kecleon skittering away. The neigh echoed throughout the canyon.

Shining Armor grinned as he listened, until the echo was replaced by the sound of a low rumble. He looked at the ground and saw some pebbles jumping around before he looked up and saw the herd of Tauros running down into the canyon. Shining Armor gasped in terror, before he immediately took off in front of the herd.

On the rim of the gorge, the Diamond Dogs were chasing the Tauros into the gorge snapping at their heels.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the gorge, five penguins saw the Tauros coming, before one of them turned and asked a penguin with a brown patch on his head, "Shall we run for our lives?"

"Oh yes, let's," the leader said, fake enthusiastically, before they all screamed and ran away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Light, with Bartok and Angel riding on him, was climbing up to Pony Rock, when Bartok and Angel saw the stampede from afar and Bartok said, "Hey, look, sire. The herd is on the move."

"Odd," said Night Light.

Suddenly, Discord flew up, out of breath, as he said, "Night Light, quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Shining's down there!"

Night Light looked horrified, as he said, "Shining?"

* * *

Back in the gorge, Shining Armor continued running from the Tauros until he got onto a dead tree and clung to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Light, Angel, and Discord hurried to the gorge as fast as they could with Bartok flying ahead of them. Bartok flew into the canyon, searching for Shining Armor, before he found him clinging to the dead tree and flew over.

"Bartok, help me!" Shining Armor cried.

"Your father's on the way," Bartok cried. "Hold on!"

"Hurry!" Shining Armor cried frantically.

Discord, Night Light, and Angel arrived at the lower edges of the canyon and Bartok flew over to them and pointed out Shining Armor as he said, "There! There! On that tree!"

"Hold on, Shining!" Night Light called.

A Tauros rammed the tree, nearly breaking it, as Shining Armor screamed. Without hesitating, Night Light jumped down the ledges and ran into the herd, joining the stampede.

"Oh, Discord," Bartok said fearfully, "this is awful! What will we do? What will we do?" But then Angel smacked him and pointed out of the canyon and Bartok caught on, saying, "Oh, we'll go back for help, that's what we'll do! Angel and I'll go back for—"

But he was cut off as Discord smacked both him and Angel, sending them flying into a wall and knocking them out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Light ran with the herd until he was slightly past the tree. He then whipped around the front of the Tauros and began running toward the tree, until he got rammed headfirst by a Tauros, knocking him to the ground. He looked up and watched in horror as a Tauros rammed the tree, breaking it and sending Shining flying into the air. Shining screamed again as he began to fall into the stampede until Night Light jumped up and caught Shining with his mouth.

Up on the gorge, Discord was tracking Night Light's progress as he walked along the edge, his shadow cast sinisterly against the wall of the gorge. Night Light was hit by a Tauros again, causing him to accidentally throw Shining Armor into the stampede. Shining Armor dodged a few Tauros and searched for his father in the stampede before Night Light ran by and grabbed him. He galloped over to a nearby ledge and set Shining Armor down, before he was struck by a Tauros and swept into the stampede.

"Dad!" Shining Armor screamed.

He frantically searched through the Tauros stampede and started to get concerned when he couldn't find Night Light anywhere. Night Light jumped out of the stampede, much to Shining Armor's relief, and began struggling to climb up the slope. Shining Armor turned and began to climb up to the top of the gorge.

* * *

Night Light's hooves caught a small ledge above a ledge that he was unable to climb due to the steepness. Looking up, he saw Discord.

"Discord!" He cried as he struggled to climb up but slipped slightly. "Brother, help me!"

Discord stared down at him disdainfully before he suddenly latched onto Night Light's forelegs, his claws from his lion paw extended and his eagle claw digging in to Night Light's right leg. Night Light screamed in pain before he looked up at Discord and his expression slowly changed to horror as he realized what Discord was about to do.

Discord smirked evilly as he said, "Long live the king."

With that, he threw Night Light backward and Night Light began to fall into the stampede back first as he screamed.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!**_" Shining Armor screamed at the same time as he watched his father fall.

Once the herd had disappeared, Shining Armor jumped down onto the canyon floor. A cloud of dust obscured the area and Night Light was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad!" Shining Armor called.

No answer.

He looked around until he heard a sound and said, "Dad?"

However, it was just a stray Tauros running by. It ran past a log further down the gully. And there, lying beneath the log, was Night Light, lying on his side and not moving or breathing. Concerned, Shining Armor went over. Night Light didn't seem to respond to Shining Armor's movement.

"Dad?" Shining Armor said, but Night Light did not answer. "Dad, come on." He nudged his father's head with his head, but it just rolled back into place as Shining Armor said, "You gotta get up." Once again, Night Light didn't answer. "Dad," Shining Armor said, before he gently shook his dad's shoulder. "We gotta go home." Shining Armor tugged on Night Light's ear, but once again, there was no response. By now, Shining Armor looked panicked as he looked around, before he ran off a bit and called out, "Help!" He stopped and looked around as he called out, "Somebody!" He then said, "Anybody…" By now, there were tears in his eyes as he muttered helplessly, "Help."

He began to cry, before he went back over to his father's body and nuzzled up under his father's limp hoof so that it looked like his father was hugging him and settled down beside him as he continued to cry. Just then, Discord emerged from the dust and approached Shining Armor and Night Light's body.

"Shining," Discord said, and Shining Armor turned and saw him. "What have you done?"

Shining Armor stepped away from his father and said, "There were Tauros and he tried to save me. It was an accident, I-I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course, of course you didn't," Discord said, embracing Shining Armor, before pulling him closer as Shining Armor buried his face in Discord's eagle claw. "No one ever _means_ for these things to happen. But the king _is_ dead."

Fluttershy V/O: _(gasp) That…big…meanie!_

Shining Armor looked up at Discord, as Discord added, "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Poor Shining Armor looked numb with shock as he began to believe his guilt, before Discord said, "What will your mother and sister think?"

"What am I gonna do?" Shining Armor asked Discord.

"Run away, Shining," Discord told him. "Run. Run away and never return."

Shining Armor turned and ran away. Discord watched him go before Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido appeared behind him.

Without turning around, Discord ordered them, "Kill him."

The Diamond Dogs didn't need a second invite as they took off after Shining Armor, who stopped to see that he was trapped, before he turned around and saw Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido approaching. Shining Armor slipped in between a crack in the wall barely avoiding Excavate. He reached the top of a cliff only to see a sheer drop. Seeing the Diamond Dogs arriving, he was left with no other choice but to jump and tumble down into a patch of briars, as the three chased him down the entire way.

However, once Excavate saw the patch of briars, he recoiled and yelled, "Whoa!" before he began trying to skid to a stop.

Soon enough, he stopped above the brambles and sighed in relief until Tunnel bumped against him, then Fido bumped against her, sending Excavate flying into the bushes. He then flew out of the bushes, screaming in pain as Tunnel and Fido began to laugh at his expense.

He yelped in pain as he gingerly climbed out and Tunnel and Fido continued laughing, until Tunnel spotted Shining Armor running into the desert and said, "Hey, there he goes, there he goes!"

Fido was busy pulling thorns out of his paw before he said to Tunnel, "So go get him!"

"There's no way I'm going in there," Tunnel said. "What, you want me to end up like you? Cactus Butt?"

Excavate spat out a thorn into Fido's face, causing the dog to yelp in pain, before Excavate said, "We gotta finish the job."

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway," said Tunnel, as Excavate walked over to join her. "And _if_ he comes back, we'll kill him!"

"Yeah!" Excavate shouted, loud enough for the fleeing Shining Armor to hear. "You hear that?! If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

With that, the Diamond Dogs turned to leave.

* * *

That night, all the ponies were gathered at Pony Rock with Discord delivering his eulogy about Night Light and Shining Armor.

"Night Light's death was a terrible tragedy," Discord said. "But to lose Shining Armor, who had barely begun to live…" Velvet bowed her head in extreme pain as Twilight clung to her mother's foreleg and cried, saying her brother's name over and over again with Bartok and Angel trying to comfort them both, while Cadance rubbed up against her mother, crying silently. "For me, it is a deep personal loss," Discord went on. "Because Twilight Sparkle is too young to take the throne, so it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." As he spoke, Diamond Dogs started emerging, casting eerie shadows. "Yet out of the ashes, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era." Bartok and Angel were the first to notice the Diamond Dogs and Twilight fearfully clung to her horrified mother while Cadance and her mother looked on in horror as Discord added, "In which pony and Diamond Dog come together in a great and glorious future!"

With that, he ascended Pony Rock as the Diamond Dogs arrived in full force. Lovelace watched this from afar and sadly shook his head.

* * *

Moments later, he was back at his treehouse and wiped a tear from his eye before he sadly stared at the foal painting and rubbed his flipper across it, smearing the picture.


	11. Chapter 10: Hakuna Matata

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hakuna Matata**

The next day, somewhere out in the desert, Shining Armor was lying on the ground, unconscious. Vultures began to circle his body before they landed and gathered around about to eat until…

Suddenly, five penguins, none other than the ones in the previous chapter, screamed happily as they slid toward the vultures and then began slapping and kicking them, causing them to fly away.

"Get out! Get out! Get outta here!" the penguin with the brown patch on his head said and cheered.

"I _love_ it!" One penguin said. "Bowling for buzzards!"

The leader chuckled as he dusted himself off and said, "Gets 'em everytime!"

The four penguins were staring at Shining Armor before the first one said, "Uh-oh. Hey, Ramon. You better come look."

"Yeah," the second penguin said, "I think it's still alive."

The leader, known as Ramon, made a face before he went over and said, "Alright, what have we got here?"

He began examining Shining Armor and lifted up his hoof, before saying, "Well, how about that? It's a pony!"

"A little pony," the third penguin added.

"Oh, look at him," the fourth penguin said. "He's so cute and all alone!" He then asked, "Can we keep him?"

At this, Ramon said, "Nestor, Lombardo, have you gone crazy? We don't even know how to take care of a kid, let alone a pony!"

"But can't we all try taking care of him?" asked the first penguin.

"What part of 'we don't even know how to take care of a kid, let alone a pony' did you not understand?" asked Ramon.

"Maybe once he's older, he can protect us from the predators!" the second penguin suggested.

"That's ridiculous," said Ramon. But then he got an idea, as he said, "Hey, I got it! What if he'll protect us from the predators? You know, having a pony around might not be such a bad idea!"

"So we're keeping him?" asked Nestor.

"Of course, who's the smart one here?" asked Ramon.

The four penguins placed a slab of bark on two logs and rolled it over before placing Shining Armor on it, as Ramon said, "My point exactly! Now let's find some shade."

With that, the five penguins left with Shining Armor in tow.

* * *

About a moment later, the five penguins had found some shade and set Shining Armor down near a small pool of water. Ramon splashed some water onto Shining Armor's face, waking him up.

"You okay, kid?" Ramon asked him.

"I guess so," Shining Armor answered.

"You nearly died," the first penguin said.

"I saved you," said Ramon, until the four penguins glared at him. "Well, uh, Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, and Rinaldo helped. A little."

"Thanks for your help," said Shining Armor, before he walked off.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Ramon.

"Nowhere," Shining Armor answered.

The five penguins watched him leave, before Ramon observed, "He looks blue."

"I'd say white and blue," Raul said.

"No, no, no, I mean he's depressed," Ramon clarified.

The five penguins went over to him as Rinaldo asked, "Hey, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing," Ramon joked. "He's close to the top of the food chain!" He laughed at his joke and said, "The food chain!" Shining Armor, Rinaldo, Raul, Lombardo, and Nestor just stared at him and Ramon stopped laughing. "So, where you from?" asked Ramon.

"Who cares?" Shining Armor said, as he began to walk away again. "I can't go back."

"Oh, you're an outcast!" Ramon said. "That's great, so are we!"

"What did you do?" asked Nestor.

"Something terrible," Shining Armor answered. "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good," said Ramon. "We don't wanna hear about it!"

"Come on, Ramon," Lombardo whispered, before he asked, "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past," Shining Armor said glumly.

"You know, kid," Raul said, "in times like this, our buddy Ramon here says, 'You gotta put your behind in your past.'"

"No, no, no," Ramon said. He then said to Shining Armor, "It's 'You got to put your past behind you.' Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right," said Shining Armor.

"Wrong!" said Ramon. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught."

"Then maybe you need a new lesson," Ramon said. "Repeat after me." He cleared his throat and then said, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" asked Shining Armor.

"Hakuna Matata," Raul said.

"It means 'no worries,'" Rinaldo clarified.

Ramon then began to sing.

Ramon: _**Hakuna Matata  
What a wonderful phrase!**_

Nestor: _**Hakuna Matata**_

Lombardo: _**Ain't no passin' craze!**_

Ramon: _**It means no worries  
For the rest of your days**_

Ramon pulled Shining Armor over to a bush and leaned him back on it, before filing Shining Armor's left hoof.

Ramon, Raul, Rinaldo, Lombardo, and Nestor: _**It's our problem-free  
Philosophy**_

Ramon: _**Hakuna Matata**_

"Hakuna matata?" said Shining Armor.

"Yeah, it's our motto," Raul said.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing," said Ramon. "What's a motto with you?"

The Adelies laughed, before Rinaldo said, "You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems."

"That's right," said Ramon. "Take Nestor for example."

Ramon: _**Why, when he was a young penguin**_

Nestor: (Italian counter-tenor range) _**When I was a young penguin**_

"Very nice," Ramon said, rubbing the side of his head.

"Thanks," Nestor said.

Ramon: _**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**_

Raul: _**He could clear the area after every meal**_

Nestor: _**I'm a sensitive soul  
Though I seem thick-feathered  
And it hurt  
That my friends never stood downwind**_

_**And oh the shame!**_

Rinaldo: _**He was ashamed!**_

Nestor: _**Thought of changin' my name**_

Lombardo: _**Oh, what's in a name!**_

Nestor: _**And I got down-hearted**_

Ramon: _**How did you feel?**_

Nestor: _**Everytime that I-**_

However, Ramon rushed up and clamped his beak shut, saying, "Nestor! Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, sorry," Nestor apologized and Shining Armor turned to see what they were looking at with a confused look.

Ramon then began to hoist Rinaldo, Raul, Nestor, and Lombardo up into the air on a vine loop as an interested Shining Armor watched.

Adelies: _**Hakuna Matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata  
Ain't no passing craze**_

Shining Armor joined in.

Shining Armor: _**It means no worries  
For the rest of your days**_

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Ramon said enthusiastically.

Shining Armor and Ramon: _**It's our problem-free**_

Rinaldo, Nestor, Raul, and Lombardo: _**Philosophy**_

Shining Armor and Adelies: _**Hakuna Matata**_

A moment later, Ramon pushed aside a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of paradise.

"Welcome to our humble home," said Ramon.

"You live here?" said Shining Armor in amazement.

"We live wherever we want," Raul said.

"Yep, home is wherever your feet rest," said Nestor.

* * *

A moment later, Lombardo said, "Man, I'm starved!"

"Now, listen up," Ramon told Shining Armor. "If you live with us, you have to eat like us." Ramon spotted a log and went over to it as he said, "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."

The Adelies moved it aside, revealing a lot of bugs.

"Ew, what's that?" asked Shining Armor.

Ramon picked up a bug and said, "A grub. What's it look like?"

"Ew, gross!"

After Ramon ate it, he said, "Tastes like chicken."

Rinaldo slurped up a worm and said, "Slimy yet satisfying."

"These are rare delicacies," Raul said, as he stood near an anthill and ate a bug. "Pecans with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em," Nestor said, his beak full of bugs.

Lombardo was collecting some bugs and placing them on a leaf as if it were a plate, as he said, "I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities." He poked his flipper into a knothole of the log and pulled out a bug, as he said, "Ooh, the little cream-filled kind!" and ate it.

"And best of all," Ramon added as Lombardo came over with the bugs, "no worries."

Lombardo held out the leaf of bugs to Shining Armor and said, "Well, kid?"

Shining Armor took a grub and said, "Oh well. Hakuna Matata." He ate the grub, but once he swallowed it, he smiled as he said, "Slimy yet satisfying."

"That's it!" Ramon said eagerly.

Time passed and Shining Armor had become an adult stallion.

Adelies: _**Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna**_

Shining Armor: _**It means no worries  
For the rest of your days**_

Shining Armor and Adelies: _**It's our problem-free  
Philosophy**_

All three dove off a log into a pond. First, Ramon jumped in doing a cannonball, making a small splash, then Nestor swan dived, making a small splash as well, and Rinaldo, Raul, and Lombardo did a synchronized dive, making small splashes. Shining Armor swung out on a vine, gripping it in his teeth. But before he could dive, the vine broke under his weight and he fell in, causing a big splash that washed the Adelies ashore.

Shining Armor joined the Adelies on shore and shook himself dry, before the five boogied off into the forest.


	12. Chapter 11: The Madness of King Discord

Thanks to **Skullgal94** and **KTKomedy2813** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Madness of King Discord**

Back at Pony Rock, things had changed for the worse since Discord had taken over. Everything looked chaotic. There were rabbits with giraffe legs bounding around, buffalos dressed in pink tutus dancing, buildings upside down, and the sky kept on changing from day to night every few minutes. And on top of that all the plant life seemed to be dead.

* * *

Inside of the cave, Discord was reclining against a rock, cleaning out his teeth with a bone, and Bartok and Angel were both in a cage made of an animal's ribcage.

Bartok: _**Nobody knows the trouble I've seen  
Nobody knows my sorrow**_

"Oh, Bartok, do lighten up," Discord said, tossing his bone at Bartok and Angel's cage. "Sing something with a little bounce in it!"

Bartok frowned. Up until now, Discord had been even more of a jerk than he already was, and then Bartok got an idea.

Bartok: _**It's a small world after all!**_

"**NO!**" Discord shouted. "No. _Anything_ but that."

Angel thought for a moment before he took some sticks and began playing a sort of drumroll on the cage and Bartok saw what Angel was doing.

Bartok: _**Day-o  
Da-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come an' me wan' go home**_

_**Day  
Me say day, me say day, me say day, me say day  
Me say day-o  
Daylight come an' me wan' go home**_

_**Work all night on a drink of rum**_

Enjoying this song immensely, Discord joined in.

Discord and Bartok: _**Daylight come an' me wan' go home**_

Bartok: _**Stock banana till the morning come**_

Discord and Bartok: _**Daylight come an' me wan' go home**_

Bartok stopped as Discord sang, "_**Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana,**_" and Angel shook his head.

"I hear you, Angel," Bartok muttered. "We never would have had to do this for Night Light."

At this, Discord stopped singing and lunged toward the cage, as he said, "**WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**"

Angel made a gesture of zipping his mouth shut, locking it, and throwing the key away and Bartok said, "Oh, nothing!"

"You two know the law," Discord snapped at them. "Never _ever_ mention that name in my presence! I am the king!"

On 'king,' he shoved his muzzle through the cage and his breath blew Bartok and Angel against the wall.

"Yes, sire," Bartok said. "You _are_ the king. I-I-Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches." He laughed nervously and Angel nodded, before he added, "And I'll never mention 'Nn-nn' again."

At that moment, Excavate called out, "Hey, boss!"

Discord sighed and said, "What is it this time?" as Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido came in.

"We've got a bone to pick with you!" said Excavate.

"I'll handle this," Tunnel said to Excavate. She then said to Discord, "Discord, there's no food, no water."

"Yeah," Excavate agreed. "It's dinnertime and there ain't no stinkin' entrees!"

"It's the mares' job to gather the food," Discord said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt," Excavate complained.

"Oh, eat Bartok and Angel," Discord said, gesturing over to the bat and the bunny, who looked panicked.

"Oh, you wouldn't want us," Bartok said. "We'd be so tough and gamey and…yuck…"

Discord chuckled and said, "Oh, Bartok, don't be ridiculous. All you and Angel need is a little garnish."

Excavate whispered to Tunnel and Fido, "And I thought things were bad under Night Light."

"What did you say?" Discord snapped, glaring at them.

"I said Nigh," Excavate began until a smiling Tunnel smacked him. "I said, uh…'What might.'"

"Good," Discord said. "Now get out."

The three Diamond Dogs began to leave until Excavate said, "Yeah, but we're still hungry."

"_**OUT!**_" Discord yelled.

The Diamond Dogs ran off with Fido letting loose a crazy laugh.

After they had left, Discord asked, "Bartok, Angel, why am I not loved?"

"Simple," Bartok said flatly. "Things around here have gone to pot."

"Oh, pish," Discord said dismissively. "What's important is how I feel."

"Let me give you a rundown," said Bartok. "The Ponylands have become the armpit of Equestria."

Discord wasn't paying too much attention as he said, "I'm warm, witty, good-looking."

"The Diamond Dogs are prancing around like they own the place," Bartok went on.

"I can tell a joke like nobody's business," Discord continued.

"There isn't enough water to fill a mouse's navel," Bartok added.

Discord still wasn't listening, as he said, "There's something missing. What is it?"

"YOUR GRASP ON REALITY!" Bartok snapped at him. "Do something before the Ponylands go completely down the toilet! Now if Night Light were alive…"

Discord banged the cage, causing Bartok to jump into Angel's arms, and said, "Oh, shut up!"

"Consider it shut," Bartok said nervously.

"Night Light, Night Light, I'm sick to death of him," Discord said. "What did he have that I don't have?"

"Nothing, you lack nothing," Bartok said. "Except for a few minor things. Do you want the short list or the long?"

"Whatever," Discord answered.

"Adoring subjects, respect of his species including yours, a loving family, a devoted queen," Bartok listed. "Shall I go on, sire?"

"A queen!" Discord exclaimed. "Yes, I need a queen!"

"A-A what now?" asked Bartok.

"A queen, bat, a queen!" Discord said. "She would rule by my side! We'll have foals, or something resembling them. Little Discords running all over the place! My heirs, my descendants, my lineage! I will be immortal!"

"Discord!"

There, at the mouth of the cave, was Twilight.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle," Discord said. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect. Do come in." He immediately lifted up the ribcage that Bartok and Angel were trapped in and said, "That will be all, Bartok and Angel."

"Uh, don't you think we should stay?" Bartok asked nervously.

"_That_ will be all," Discord said, leaving Bartok and Angel with no choice but to leave Discord alone with Twilight.

But before they left, Bartok said to Twilight, "Give a neigh if you need anything."

Twilight gazed after them in puzzlement as they left, wondering what Bartok meant, until Discord said, "Oh, come a little closer, Twilight." He moved closer as he said, "I won't bite. My, how you've grown."

"Discord, it's chaos out there!" Twilight said. "Literally and figuratively! And someone needs to do something!"

She didn't notice Discord check his breath on his hand before saying, "The world is full of problems. Even for a king."

Suddenly, Twilight looked around in confusion as she heard something and said, "Hey, is that music?" before Discord began to sing.

Discord: _**It's tough at the top  
I deserve a companion  
A mate who will start  
My cylinder's firing with fervor**_

_**And you, my sweet thing  
Fit the part**_

A warning alarm was going off in Twilight's head, as she asked, "Excuse me?"

"A king alone is a sad situation indeed," Discord said, placing his head on hers. "But a king without heirs…" And then, Twilight noticed his eagle leg gently nudging her leg while he was using his lion paw to run a finger down her cheek. "Now, that's a tragedy," said Discord.

Realization began to dawn as Twilight said, "You can't be serious."

Discord smirked as he told her, "I rarely am, my dear." At this, Twilight sighed, looking relieved, until Discord added, "But I have to make an exception with this one."

Twilight's eyes widened in horror, as she thought, _Oh horsefeathers, he is!_

"You know," Twilight said nervously, as she started to back away, "suddenly, I've forgotten what it was I came here to talk about to you. And I have to go now. Good-bye!"

She then immediately tried to run away, but Discord blocked her path.

Discord: _**Be prepared for a stunning proposal  
That power and beauty should bond**_

"What are you talking about?" Twilight said, as she started to back away.

_**Which cannot but fail to  
Insure ties of hail to**_

He was starting to back Twilight into a corner.

_**A chief and his consort  
A synaqua monsel  
Ruling ascendants  
Our line of descendants**_

"G-Get away from me!" Twilight said fearfully, as Discord now had her pinned against the wall.

_**Will flow through the pride and beyond**_

Twilight immediately smacked him with her hoof.

This didn't seem to faze Discord at all, as he rubbed his cheek and said, "Oh, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight. Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk. You know you really have no choice." Twilight backed toward the mouth of the cave as Discord followed and said, "One way or another, I always get what I want."

"Not now, not ever," said Twilight, before she fled the cave and ran over to Cadance and hid under her. Their mothers had died a long time ago, Twilight's of grief and Cadance's from natural causes, and Cadance had become a surrogate guardian for her. "Hide me," she said frantically.

"From who?" Cadance asked her in concern.

She got her answer soon enough when Discord approached and said, "Let the herd be my witness! I choose Twilight Sparkle as my mate!"

"And I reject you," Twilight spat.

"You have no choice, Twilight," Discord said, coming over to her, as she cowered in fear. "Now, come."

"You can't make me!" Twilight snapped.

"That's an order from your king, Twilight," Discord said.

Cadance stepped in front of Twilight protectively and said, "Leave her alone, Discord."

"Step aside, Cadance," Discord ordered her.

"Make me," Cadance snapped.

"I said step aside, Cadance," Discord said angrily. "I am the king! You must do as I say!"

Bartok and Angel hid behind a pony's hooves, watching as Cadance bravely stood her ground in front of Discord, refusing to let him near Twilight, and all the ponies formed a crowd, helping Cadance shield Twilight.

"Oh, so that's the game, eh?" Discord said angrily. "Mutiny? Insurrection?" He smirked evilly and said, "Fine, have it your own way. I don't require your respect. Only your obedience." He began to sing again.

Discord: _**It's time you were all reintroduced to  
Your ruler's executive staff  
Perhaps not the kind you've been used to  
But certainly gamed for a laugh**_

Diamond Dogs: (emerging) _**We'd like to assure you we're fooling  
Red meat is no longer our scene  
And if now or then we're seen drooling  
It's only an ancestor's gene**_

Discord: _**So prepare for the glorious future!  
Be prepared for the pride's golden age!**_

Diamond Dog: _**It's like any other  
Who'd murder a broth-**_

Diamond Dog: (covering that dog's mouth) _**If we don't spread rumors  
He'll feed us and groom us**_

Diamond Dogs: _**With friends in high places  
We hold all the aces!**_

A Diamond Dog jumped down near Twilight and Cadance.

Discord: _**So don't try and rattle my cage**_

Diamond Dogs: _**Oh, imagine if anyone dared!**_

"Run!" Cadance exclaimed and she and Twilight began to run.

Discord: _**Be prepared!**_

A group of Diamond Dogs chased after the two. It seemed like they were going to make it to safety, but Twilight tripped.

"Twilight!" Cadance shouted, as the Diamond Dogs surrounded Twilight.

"Run! Go find help!" Twilight yelled to Cadance. "I'll be fine!"

Cadance reluctantly nodded before galloping off, as the Diamond Dogs dragged a fearful Twilight back to Pony Rock where she knew that the worst was yet to come once Discord made her his queen.

Diamond Dogs: _**Oh, imagine if anyone dared!**_

Once Twilight was thrown on the ground in front of Discord, she tried to run away, but Discord pinned her down with his eagle claw.

Discord: _**Be prepared**_

Twilight couldn't help it. She burst into tears at the thought of what laid ahead of her now that Discord had her in his grasp.


	13. Chapter 12: Lovelace's Discovery

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **KTKomedy2813**, **Detective88**, **DisneyGal1234**, **TDragon195**, and **cheerful** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Lovelace's Discovery**

That night, somewhere in the jungle, Shining Armor burped.

"Whoa, nice one, SA," Ramon commented, as they lied on their backs looking up at the night sky.

"Thanks," Shining Armor said. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too," said Raul. "I ate like a penguin!"

"Uh, Raul, you are a penguin," said Shining Armor.

"Oh, right," said Raul, before they all sighed in contentment.

After a few seconds of silence passed, Lombardo asked, "Ramon?"

"Yeah?" asked Ramon.

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asked Lombardo.

"Lombardo, I don't wonder," Ramon answered. "I know."

"What are they?" asked Rinaldo.

"They're fireflies," Ramon answered. "Fireflies that, uh, got stuck up on that big bluish-black thing."

"Oh," said Nestor. "I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Nestor," Ramon said, "with you, everything's gas."

"What about you, SA?" asked Raul.

"Well, I don't know," said Shining Armor.

Raul, Ramon, Rinaldo, Lombardo, and Nestor began clamoring, telling him to tell them what he thought they were.

Shining Armor sighed reluctantly and said, "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" asked Raul, Rinaldo, Lombardo, and Nestor in awe, but it was pretty hard to tell if it was genuine or mockingly.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Ramon said, before he began laughing and Raul, Rinaldo, Lombardo, and Nestor joined in as did Shining Armor, albeit half-heartedly. "Who told you something like that?" asked Ramon. "What mook made that up?"

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?" said Shining Armor.

"Aw, you're killing me," Ramon said, as he continued laughing.

Shining Armor stopped laughing and stared up at the sky, before he got up and left, much to Ramon's confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Ramon asked Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, and Lombardo.

Shining Armor walked onto a ledge and gazed up at the sky once more, before collapsing to lie on the edge of the ledge, causing some milkweed floss to stir in the air and blow away in the wind.

The milkweed blew all across the desert until it arrived at Lovelace's baobab tree. Lovelace snatched some of it out of the air, sniffed it, and grunted before going into the branches. He poured the milkweed into a turtle shell and sifted it around. He took a bite out of the same fruit he had used to anoint Shining Armor with. But then he looked closer at the milkweed in the turtle shell, before he looked up with dawning realization.

"Shining Armor?" He said. He looked at the smeared painting of Shining Armor. "He's-He's alive? He-He-He's alive!"

He began laughing happily as he grabbed his staff, picked up some paint, and put a mane on the smeared pony image on the wall.

"It is time!" He said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 13:Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Thanks to **DisneyGal1234**, **Skullgal94**, **KTKomedy2813**, **Detective88**, and **WildCroconaw** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

The next day, somewhere in the jungle, Ramon and the Amigos were walking around, singing a very familiar song.

Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, and Rinaldo: _**Ohi'mbube  
Ohi'mbube**_

Ramon: _**Oh, in the jungle  
The mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight**_

Suddenly, a beetle flew by, grabbing the Amigos' attention, before they began following it, but Ramon didn't notice as he continued singing.

_**In the jungle  
The mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps to-**_

"Hey, guys, I can't hear you!" Ramon said.

_**A-weeee-ee-ee-ee ba-da-dum-da-dum-way**_

But then, he stopped singing as he noticed the Amigos were gone, as he said, "A-Nestor? Lombardo? Raul? Rinaldo? Anyone?"

* * *

The Amigos were stalking the beetle, humming the bass. They all hid theatrically behind a tree, sneakily licked their beaks, and then tried to jump over the log. Nestor, Lombardo, and Raul made it over, but Rinaldo didn't.

Suddenly, Rinaldo had the feeling he was being watched and looked over his shoulder as he said, "Ramon?"

Seeing nothing, he shrugged before going over the log. The Amigos looked at the beetle in close range, smiling deviously, until Nestor noticed something and said, "Hey, what's that?"

Lombardo, Rinaldo, and Raul looked up and saw something hiding in the grass nearby. It was an adult unicorn with pink fur, purple eyes, and a lavender, yellow, and magenta streaked mane, looking ready to pounce, either out of playfulness or potential harm, as its horn started to glow.

The Amigos screamed and made a run for it, as the unicorn chased after them, teeth bared and horn still glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ramon heard the Amigos screaming and said, "Guys?"

The Amigos screamed as they slid around a tree, trying to avoid the unicorn.

Ramon ran through, calling, "Guys, guys!"

The Amigos tried to slide together through a tree root and got stuck.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Ramon.

"_**SHE'S GONNA KILL US!**_" Lombardo, Nestor, Rinaldo, and Raul screamed.

"Huh?" Ramon said, as he got up onto the root, only to yell, "Whoa!" when he saw the unicorn charging toward them at full speed. "Geez!" He said, as he began trying to get the Amigos through. "Why do I always have to save your—"

But then he screamed, upon seeing the unicorn about to close in on the Amigos, and to make matters worse, he was in the line of attack. Suddenly, Shining Armor leapt over the log and attacked the unicorn, before they both began fighting savagely.

"Don't worry, guys," Ramon said assuringly to the Amigos. "I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay." As Shining Armor and the unicorn continued fighting, Ramon yelled to Shining Armor, "Get her! Get her!" Then he said to the Amigos, "See, I told you guys he'd come in handy."

They continued fighting until the unicorn flipped Shining Armor and pinned him down. Shining Armor gazed up at the unicorn in surprise as it glared down at him. He no longer looked threatening at all.

"Cadance?" He said in surprise.

The unicorn looked surprised and backed off of Shining Armor, examining him, as he got up.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"Who _are_ you?" the unicorn asked him in confusion, wondering how he knew her name.

"It's me, Shining Armor," he told her.

"Shining?" Cadance said and he nodded.

A moment of realization kicked in before they both yelled, "WHOA!" and started greeting each other enthusiastically.

"Well, how did you…where did you come from…it's great to see _you!_" said Cadance.

"How did you…who…wow…this is cool…it's great to see you!" Shining Armor said simultaneously.

Ramon was watching all of this in bewilderment, wondering what had happened just now.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ramon said, as he walked over.

Shining Armor ignored Ramon as he asked Cadance, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'what am _I_ doing here?'" Cadance answered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"**HEY!**" Ramon yelled at the top of his lungs, finally getting Shining Armor and Cadance's attention. "**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!**"

"Ramon, this is Cadance," said Shining Armor. "She's my best friend!"

Now Ramon looked confused, as he said, "Friend?"

"Yeah," Shining Armor, before he turned to the Amigos and said, "Hey, Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, Rinaldo! Come over here!" The Amigos freed themselves and turned to Shining Armor. "Cadance, this is Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, and Rinaldo. Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, Rinaldo, Cadance."

"Pleased to meet you," Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, and Rinaldo said.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Cadance.

Now Ramon was really confused, as he said, "Whoa, whoa, time out. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to kill them. And…everybody's okay with this? _**DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?!**_"

"Relax, Ramon," said Shining Armor.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time!" Cadance said excitedly. "And your sister…what will she think?"

Shining Armor flinched, remembering Discord asking him what Twilight would think of Shining Armor having caused their father's death, before he said, "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well, of course they do," Cadance said. "Everypony thinks you're dead."

Shining Armor looked surprised as he asked, "They do?"

"Yeah," Cadance said. "Discord told us about the stampede."

"He did?" said Shining Armor. Then a thought occurred to him and he asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive. And that means…you're the king!"

"King?" said Ramon, before he walked over and leaned again Shining Armor's leg. "Lady, have you got _your_ ponies crossed."

"King?" The Amigos said. "Your majesty, we gravel at your feet!"

They all began noisily kissing Shining Armor's hoof.

Shining Armor pulled his hoof away and said, "Stop it."

Ramon walked over to the Amigos as he said, "It's not gravel. It's grovel. And don't! He's not the king!" But then he turned and asked Shining Armor, "Are you?"

"No," Shining Armor said.

"Shining!" Cadance said in surprise.

"No, I'm not the king," Shining Armor said. "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight," Ramon said. "You're the king? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy," Shining Armor said.

"But with power," Ramon pointed out.

Cadance sighed before she said to Ramon and the Amigos apologetically, "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey," Nestor said, "whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, SA?"

Shining Armor thought for a moment, before he said, "Maybe you better go."

Upon hearing that, Ramon said, "It starts." He and the Amigos walked off, as he added, "You think you know a guy."

Once they were gone, Shining Armor said, "Ramon and the Amigos. You learn to love 'em." But then he noticed Cadance looking down sadly. "What?" He walked over to her and asked, "What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead," said Cadance. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it'll mean to Twilight. What it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay," said Shining Armor.

Suddenly, Cadance rubbed her head under Shining Armor's chin as she said, "I've really missed you."

Shining Armor looked caught by surprise for a moment, before he reciprocated and said, "I've missed you too."

They both began nuzzling. What neither of them knew was that Ramon and the Adelies were watching in the bushes.

Ramon sighed and said, "I tell you guys, this stinks."

"Oh, sorry," Nestor apologized.

"Not you," Ramon said. "Them! Him. Her. Alone."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Lombardo.

"What's wrong with that?" Ramon echoed, before he said, "I'll tell you. In song."

Ramon: _**I can see what's happening**_

Rinaldo: _**What?**_

Ramon: _**And they don't have a clue**_

Raul: _**Who?**_

Ramon: _**They'll fall in love  
And here's the bottom line  
We're all now down to five**_

Amigos: _**Oh**_

Ramon: _**The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor and Cadance were walking by a waterfall.

Female Singer: _**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things**_

They both stopped near a pond to drink.

Shining Armor: (thinking) _**So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past?  
Impossible, she'd turn away from me**_

Cadance: (thinking) _**He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?**_

Shining Armor smirked at Cadance, before he ran off, much to her confusion. Suddenly, he came running back, grabbed a vine with his mouth, and swung into the pond.

Chorus: _**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

Cadance looked into the pond in concern, until Shining Armor popped out of the water and pulled her into the pond playfully. Cadance yelped as she popped out of the water and quickly got back onto dry land, looking freaked out, while Shining Armor climbed out, all wet with a smile on his face.

_**The peace the evening brings?**_

Cadance smirked at Shining Armor, before shoving him back into the pond and running off.

* * *

A moment later, they ran through a field, disturbing a flock of birds.

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things**_

* * *

Later, the two were tussling playfully. It then became play fighting until they both fell over and began tumbling down a hill. Once they reached the bottom, Shining Armor found himself pinning Cadance down for the first time.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

Suddenly, Cadance leaned up and nuzzled Shining Armor's cheek, much to his surprise, before he looked at her in confusion.

_**You needn't look too far**_

Cadance leaned back, just smiling seductively at him, while Shining Armor's confused look melted into a comprehending look.

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are**_

The two leaned in and nuzzled.

Cadance: _**And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do**_

Shining Armor: _**It's enough for this restless wanderer**_

Both: _**Just to be with you**_

* * *

Elsewhere, Ramon and the Amigos looked like they were about to cry.

Ramon: _**And if he feels the love tonight**_

Raul sniffled sadly.

_**It can be assumed**_

Ramon sadly hugged Lombardo.

Nestor: _**His carefree days  
With us are history**_

Ramon and the Amigos: _**In short, our pal is doomed**_

With that, the five looked at each other, before they all hugged each other and began crying like a bunch of babies.


	15. Chapter 14: Wisdom

Thanks to **Detective88**, **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, **cheerful**, **CRD**, and **WildCroconaw** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Wisdom from Lovelace and Night Light**

Sometime later, Shining Armor and Cadance were walking around, as he asked Cadance, "Isn't this a great place?"

"It is beautiful," Cadance admitted. "But there's one thing I don't understand. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pony Rock?"

"Well, I just needed to get out on my own," Shining Armor told her, as he climbed into a hammock of hanging vines. "You know, live my own life. And I did. It's great."

"We've really needed you at home," Cadance said.

"No one needs me," said Shining Armor.

"Yes, we do!" Cadance protested. "You're the king!"

"Cadance, we've been through this," Shining Armor said. "I'm not the king. Discord is."

"Shining," Cadance said, "he let the Diamond Dogs take over the Ponylands."

"What?" Shining Armor said in surprise.

"Everything's destroyed," said Cadance. "There's no food, no water. Shining, if you don't do something soon, everypony will starve. And it gets even worse! Discord took Twilight as his mate and didn't give her a choice in the matter!"

"I can't go back," Shining Armor said, getting down from his makeshift hammock.

"Why?" Cadance demanded.

"You wouldn't understand," Shining Armor said as he walked off.

"What wouldn't I understand?" asked Cadance.

"No, no, no," Shining Armor said. "It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

Now, Cadance looked puzzled as she asked, "What?"

"Hakuna Matata," Shining Armor repeated. "It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen."

"Shining," Cadance began.

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Shining Armor continued. "So why worry?"

He began to walk away from Cadance over a fallen log, but Cadance followed him, as she said, "Because it's your responsibility!"

Shining Armor stopped and said, "Well, what about you? You left!"

"I left to find help for everypony, including your little sister!" Cadance said. "And I found you! Don't you understand? You're our only hope!"

"Sorry," Shining Armor said.

Cadance frowned and said, "What's happened to you? You're not the Shining Armor I remember."

"You're right," said Shining Armor. "I'm not. Now, are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed," Cadance answered.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father," Shining Armor told her, before he began to walk away.

"Good," Cadance said under her breath. "At least one of us does."

Upon hearing that, Shining Armor turned and snapped at her, "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"Well, I would if you would just tell me!" Cadance said, as Shining Armor left.

"Forget it!" Shining Armor said.

"Fine!" Cadance retorted.

* * *

Moments later, Shining Armor was pacing back and forth in a field as he said to himself, "She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." He then looked up at the stars and yelled, "You said you'd always be there for me!" He then looked sad as he said, "But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

He then looked down, trying to choke back tears, until he heard chanting from a nearby tree. In it was Lovelace, shaking a branch.

Lovelace: _**Asante sana! (Thank you very much!)  
Squash banana! (Squash banana!)  
We we nugu! (You're a baboon)  
Mi mi apana! (And I'm not!)**_

He continued chanting and Shining Armor looked annoyed, before he walked away. Lovelace stopped chanting and shaking the branch and chuckled in rhythm to his chant as he jumped onto another branch, elated at the sight of Shining Armor.

Shining Armor lied down on a log over the pond, until a rock dropped into the pond, disturbing the water. He looked up in annoyance to see Lovelace now in a tree, starting his chant again.

"Come on, will you cut it out?" Shining Armor said as he got up and began to walk away.

Lovelace hopped down from the tree, as he said, "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!"

He began following Shining Armor, annoying the unicorn further, as Shining Armor muttered, "Creepy little rockhopper penguin. Will you stop following me?" He stopped and asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"The question is _who_ are you?" Lovelace asked Shining Armor, first in front of him, then in his face.

Shining Armor looked surprised, but then sighed before he said, "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are," Lovelace said. He pulled Shining Armor closer, as he said, "Come here. It's a secret." He then began chanting again.

Lovelace: _**Asante sana!  
Squash banana!  
We we nugu!  
Mi mi apana!**_

Lovelace walked off, as Shining Armor groaned in annoyance and said, "Enough already! What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon," Lovelace answered, "and I'm not!"

He chuckled and Shining Armor began to walk away, as he said, "I think you're a little confused."

"Wrong," Lovelace said as he magically appeared in front of Shining Armor. "I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know _who_ you are."

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ know?" asked Shining Armor.

"Sure do," Lovelace said as Shining Armor began to walk away again. "You're Night Light's boy!" Shining Armor stopped in his tracks in surprise before he turned to Lovelace, who just said, "Bye!" and left.

"Hey, wait!" Shining Armor called, before he ran after Lovelace. Once he caught up, he found Lovelace sitting in a meditative lotus position on a rock and said, "You knew my father?"

"Correction," Lovelace said in a monotone voice, "I _know_ your father."

Shining Armor looked sad, before he said, "Well, I hate to tell you this, but…he died. A long time ago."

"Nope! Wrong again!" Lovelace said cheerfully, before he hopped off the rock and over to a dense jungle-like area, as he laughed. "He's alive! And I'll show him to you! You follow old Lovelace, he know the way!"

With that, he went in and Shining Armor followed, having trouble keeping up due to his size.

"Don't dawdle!" Lovelace told him. "Hurry up!"

"Hey, wait, wait!" Shining Armor said, as he struggled to keep up.

"Come on, come on," Lovelace said, as he went ahead of Shining Armor.

"Would you slow down?" Shining Armor yelled.

As he tried to follow Lovelace, he could see him flitting through the canopy, laughing like a maniac and whooping. Shining Armor continued running until…

Suddenly, Lovelace popped up in front of Shining Armor, holding his flipper up in front of his face, as he said, "Stop!" Shining Armor skidded to a stop and Lovelace shushed him, before parting some reeds and pointing past them, as he whispered to Shining Armor, "Look down there."

Shining Armor carefully made his way out, before he looked over the edge and saw his reflection in a pool of water. He looked startled at first, but then realized what he was looking at.

"That's not my father," Shining Armor said with a disappointed sigh. "That's just my reflection."

"No, look harder," Lovelace told him before motioning over the pool, causing ripples to form and distort Shining Armor's reflection. The ripples resolved into Night Light's face, as Lovelace said, "You see? He lives in you."

Shining Armor was awestruck as he stared into the pool, just as the wind began to pick up and he heard someone say, "Shining."

Shining Armor looked up and said, "Father?"

Some clouds began to gather and formed an image of Night Light. It looked almost ghostly at first, but began to gain color.

"Shining, you have forgotten me," Night Light said.

"No, how could I?" said Shining Armor.

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me," Night Light said. "Look inside yourself, Shining. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back?" Shining Armor asked in dismay. "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are," Night Light said. "You are my son, and the one true king." Shining Armor's face was a mixture of awe, sadness, and fear as he listened. Night Light's image began to fade away as he said, "Remember who you are."

"No, please!" Shining Armor cried as he ran into the fields, trying to keep up with the image. "Don't leave me!"

"Remember…"

"Father!"

"Remember…"

Shining Armor stopped running as he whispered helplessly, "Don't leave me."

"Remember…"

Shining Armor stood there for a moment as the wind began to toss the grass restlessly, just as Lovelace walked up.

"What was _that?_" Lovelace asked. "The weather—very peculiar, don't you think?

"Yeah," said Shining Armor. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ah, change is good," said Lovelace.

"Yeah, but it's not easy," said Shining Armor. "I know what I have to do. But going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Suddenly, Lovelace whacked him upside the head with his staff. "Ow!" said Shining Armor. "Geez, what was that for?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Lovelace answered. "It's in the past!"

"Yeah, but it still hurts," Shining Armor said, rubbing his head.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt," Lovelace said wisely. "But the way I see it, you can either run from it or…learn from it." He swung his staff at Shining Armor again, but this time, Shining Armor ducked. "Ha! You see?" Lovelace said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, first off, I'm gonna take your stick," Shining Armor said, before he grabbed Lovelace's stick with his teeth and tossed it to the side.

"No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" Lovelace shouted as he ran over and grabbed his stick. But then he turned and saw Shining Armor running off. "Hey, where are you going?" Lovelace called.

"I'm going back!" Shining Armor answered as he left.

"Good!" Lovelace shouted. "Go on! Get outta here!"

He began laughing, hooting, and hollering while a few shooting stars flew across the sky.

Chorus: _**Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_

_**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)  
Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)  
Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)  
Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)  
Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_


	16. Chapter 15: Shining Armor Returns

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **KTKomedy2813**, **cheerful**, **DisneyGal1234**, and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shining Armor Returns**

Meanwhile, Ramon and the Amigos were fast asleep with their backs against each other, snoring with Nestor mumbling, "Grubs, grubs," in his sleep occasionally.

At that moment, Cadance walked up to Ramon and tapped him, saying, "Hey. Hey, wake up." Ramon woke up, only to see a huge pony face in his view, before he screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the Amigos to wake up and begin screaming with Ramon. "It's okay! Whoa, whoa, it's okay!" Cadance said, trying to calm them down. "It's me!"

The Amigos were clutching their chests while Ramon said to her, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Have you guys seen Shining?" Cadance asked them.

Ramon looked at her in confusion as he said, "I thought he was with you."

"He was, but now I can't find him," Cadance answered. "Where is he?"

Just then, she, Ramon, and the Amigos heard laughter and looked up to see Lovelace sitting in a tree above them.

"You certainly won't find him here," Lovelace told her, before laughing again. "The king…has returned."

"I can't believe it," Cadance said to herself. "He's gone back!"

Ramon looked puzzled as he asked, "Gone back? What do you mean?" He looked at the tree, but saw that Lovelace was gone. "Hey, what's going on here? Who's the _mystic?_"

"Shining's gone to challenge Discord," said Cadance.

"Who?" Ramon said in confusion.

"Discord," said Cadance.

"Who's a discord?" asked Lombardo.

"No, no, no," Cadance said. "It's his uncle."

Ramon looked confused, as he said, "The mystic's his _uncle?_"

"No!" Cadance said. "Shining's gone back to challenge his uncle, save his little sister, and take his place as king!"

"Ohhh," Ramon and the Amigos said.

* * *

The next day, Shining Armor could be seen running through the desert. Sometime later, he arrived in the Pony Lands, slowly crossing the desolated land until he reached the lip of a cliff and looked out over his former home. Seeing more of the desolation, a determined, even furious, look crossed Shining Armor's face.

"Shining, wait up!"

He turned and saw Cadance trot up to him, before she asked, "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you," said Shining Armor.

"So, what made you come back?" asked Cadance.

"Let's just say I finally got some sense knocked into me," he answered her. "I've even got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. And if I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," Cadance volunteered.

"It's gonna be dangerous," Shining Armor told her.

"Danger? Ha." Cadance said, imitating him when he was younger. "I laugh in the face of danger," before laughing.

At that moment, Ramon and the Amigos approached, as Ramon said, "I don't see anything funny about this."

Shining Armor looked surprised as he said, "Ramon? Guys? What are you doing here?"

Lombardo, Nestor, Raul, and Rinaldo bowed, saying, "At your service, our liege!"

"We're going to fight your uncle…for this?" Ramon said, gesturing to the desolated land.

"Yes, Ramon," said Shining Armor. "This is my home."

"Talk about your fixer-upper," Ramon muttered, before he said, "Well, SA, if it's important to you," he bowed, "we're with you to the end."

Shining Armor smiled at them, before they all turned back as a storm cloud started to descend over the Pony Lands.

* * *

A moment later, Shining Armor, Cadance, Ramon, and the Amigos were sneaking up to the edge of Pony Rock, before they hid behind a rock and peeked out, seeing hordes of Diamond Dogs around.

"Diamond Dogs," Ramon said. "I hate Diamond Dogs." He then whispered to Shining Armor, "So, what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait," Shining Armor answered.

"Good idea," Ramon whispered, until he realized Shining Armor was talking about him and the Amigos. "Hey!"

"Come on, Ramon," Shining Armor said. "You guys have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do?" Ramon asked him with a frown. "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

A moment later, the Diamond Dogs heard some drums playing and turned and saw Ramon, Raul, Lombardo, and Rinaldo dressed in drag and doing the hula.

Ramon, Raul, Lombardo, and Rinaldo: _**Luau!**_

Ramon: _**If you're hungry for a hunk of black and white meat**_

Raul: _**Eat our buddy, Nestor, here  
Because he is a treat**_

Lombardo: _**Come on down and dine  
On this tasty bird**_

Rinaldo: _**All you have to do is get in line!**_

As they sang this, the Diamond Dogs approached with hungry looks on their faces.

Ramon: _**Are ya achin'?**_

Nestor: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Raul: _**For some bacon?**_

Nestor: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

As the Diamond Dogs approached, Shining Armor and Cadance snuck past them.

Rinaldo: _**He's a big bird**_

Nestor: _**Yup, yup**_

Ramon, Raul, Rinaldo, and Lombardo: _**You can be a big bird too, oy!**_

Then Ramon and the Amigos screamed and slid away with the Diamond Dogs in close pursuit.

As Shining Armor and Cadance drew closer to Pony Rock, Shining Armor turned and said, "Cadance, you find my sister and rally the ponies. I'll look for Discord."

With that, the two separated.

Shining Armor snuck along until he heard Discord scream, "**TWILIGHT SPARKLE!**"

Shining Armor quickly hid behind a rock and looked out, as he saw someone making his or her way up. At first, Shining Armor didn't recognize the figure, until he realized it was Twilight.

The months since Discord had forcibly taken her as his mate had not been kind to her. She was gray all over, a sign that she had lost hope that someone would end all this and was now waiting and hoping for death to set her free, and there were bruises and scratches all over her, and her face was dirty with tearstains. Her head hung low to the ground as she made her way up almost unaware of the Diamond Dogs snapping at her heels and tail. Among her sadness and despair, Shining Armor could sense fear in her step.

"Oh, Twily," he whispered sadly. "What has he done to you?"

What had happened to his little sister? Where there had been fire in her soul, she now appeared to be a shadow of her former self.

Once Twilight stepped in front of Discord, she asked blankly, "Yes, Discord?"

"Where is your food-gathering party?" Discord snapped as he began to pace around her and she struggled not to tremble in fear. "They're not doing their job."

"Discord, it's over," Twilight answered. "Everything's dead."

"No," Discord told her. "You're just not looking hard enough."

"It's _over,_ Discord," Twilight said. "There is nothing left. Don't you understand? We have only one choice. We _must_ leave Pony Rock."

"We're not going anywhere," Discord snapped at her.

All fear was starting to leave Twilight, as she said, "Then you've sentenced us to death!"

"Then, so be it," Discord said.

Twilight was starting to get angry as she said, "You can't do that!"

"I am the king," Discord said. "I can do whatever I want!"

Finally, Twilight couldn't take it anymore. For too long, she had allowed Discord to walk over her. Well, not this time!

"You monster!" Twilight snarled. "If you were half the king my father was, you would nev—"

Upon hearing Twilight mention her father, he slapped her, knocking her to the ground, as he yelled at her, "I am _ten_ times the king your father was!"

Suddenly, a voice screamed at the top of his lungs, "_**DISCORD!**_"

Discord looked up and gasped in shock when he saw a familiar figure standing on the ledge as a bolt of lightning illuminated the figure. It was Shining Armor!


	17. Chapter 16: The Battle of Pony Rock

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, **cheerful**, **Detective88**, **WildCroconaw**, and **KTKomedy2813** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Battle of Pony Rock**

After a split second, Shining Armor leaped down, furious at the way Discord had treated his sister.

Discord was understandably frightened, as he fearfully backed away and said, "Night Light? No, you're dead!"

Because of the darkness, the only thing he could really see was Shining Armor's mane, which was what had caused him to mistake his nephew for the adopted brother he had killed.

Ignoring Discord, Shining Armor went over to Twilight and said, "Twily?" before he gently nudged her.

Twilight really didn't wanna wake up. She was tired and spent, but she opened her eyes anyway.

Twilight looked up, her vision foggy so that the only thing she could see was Shining Armor's mane, as her brother turned and glared at Discord.

"D…Daddy?" Twilight said.

"No, Twily," Shining Armor told her gently. "It's me."

Twilight's vision cleared up and she looked surprised when she saw it was indeed her brother.

"Shiny?" She said in surprise. "You're alive?" But then she looked puzzled as she asked, "But how can that be?"

"It doesn't matter," Shining Armor told her, before he nuzzled her. "All that matters now is that I'm home."

"Shining?" said Discord, surprised to see his nephew alive after all these years that he had presumed he was dead. He then quickly recovered, "Shining! I'm surprised to see you…" he looked up and glared at Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido, as he added, "Alive."

The three Diamond Dogs gulped nervously before they backed into the shadows.

Shining Armor angrily began to advance on Discord, as Twilight, all her color returned to her, smirked at Discord, and said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

Discord nervously began to back into a wall, as he said, "Oh, Shining, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom—"

"Are no longer yours," Shining Armor said. "Step down, Discord."

Discord laughed nervously, as he said, "I would, naturally, but there is one little problem. You see them?" He pointed upward to a horde of Diamond Dogs. "They think _I'm_ the king."

"Well, we don't!"

Discord and Shining Armor both turned to see that Cadance had appeared with the ponies, while two were helping Twilight stand up.

"Shining is the rightful king," Cadance said.

"The choice is yours, Discord," Shining Armor said. "Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" Discord asked dramatically. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Shining?"

"That's not gonna work, Discord," said Shining Armor. "I've put it behind me."

Discord smirked, as he said, "Oh? Well, what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

Twilight and Cadance looked puzzled, as Cadance asked, "Shining, what is he talking about?"

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret," Discord said. "Well, Shining, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Night Light's death!"

The ponies were startled by Discord's last statement before they turned to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor stepped forward and said, "I am."

Twilight and Cadance both looked shocked, before Twilight approached her older brother.

"It's not true," Twilight said, looking as if she were about to cry. "Please, Shiny. Tell me it's not true."

Shining Armor looked down sadly as he said regretfully, "It's true."

"You see!" Discord said. "He admits it! _Murderer!_"

Lightning crashed behind his head to emphasize his point.

"No!" Shining Armor said. "It was an accident!"

Discord began to circle Shining Armor, as he said, "If it weren't for you, Night Light would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No," Shining Armor said.

"Then…you're…_guilty,_" Discord snarled.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Shining Armor cried.

Discord began to back Shining Armor along the length of the rock and the Diamond Dogs joined him, as he said, "Oh, Shining, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now, everyone knows **WHY!**"

Shining Armor slipped over the edge.

"Shining!" Cadance shouted.

Lightning struck below, igniting a fire.

Shining Armor struggled to climb back onto the rock, as Discord sat back, pretending to think.

"Now this looks familiar," said Discord. "Where have I seen this before? Let me think." Then he smirked, as he said, "Oh yes, I remember now. This is just the way your father looked before he died." Shining Armor began to slip, but Discord grabbed his hooves, as he did Night Light, and said, "Here's _my_ little secret." He then whispered into Shining Armor's ear, "I killed Night Light."

Shining Armor's eyes widened in shock, as he had a quick flashback to that fateful day.

"**NoooooOOOOOO**," his younger voice seemed to blend in with his older one.

With one giant leap, he lunged up and pinned a surprised Discord on his back.

"_**MURDERER!**_" Shining Armor screamed at Discord, as the ponies stared on in surprise.

"No, Shining, please," Discord pleaded fearfully.

"Tell them the truth," Shining Armor spat at him.

"Truth?" said Discord. "But truth is in the eye of the—" Suddenly, Shining Armor began choking Discord by pressing his hoof against Discord's throat. "Alright. _Alright,_" Discord said. Then he said quietly and venomously, "I did it."

"So they can _hear_ you," Shining Armor snapped at him.

Discord glared at Shining Armor before he said loud enough for everypony to hear, "**I KILLED NIGHT LIGHT!**"

Shocked and furious, Cadance, Twilight, and the ponies began to attack as the Diamond Dogs piled on top of Shining Armor. Cadance and Twilight both knocked a Diamond Dog away.

"**Heeeeeeyyyy-yaaaahhhhhh!**" Ramon and the Amigos screamed, as they slid into the fray.

"Scuse me, pardon me, coming through, hot stuff, whoo!" Ramon said, as he and the Amigos slid into a few Diamond Dogs, making a bowling strike sound effect.

As Shining Armor fought off a couple Diamond Dogs, a Diamond Dog jumped onto his back and bit him, causing Shining Armor to neigh in pain. Suddenly, a staff knocked the Diamond Dog off of him. It was none other than Lovelace, who let out a battle cry before jumping into the fray.

He began fighting off a bunch of Diamond Dogs while making cheesy sound effects worthy of a kung fu 'B-movie.'

Some of the Diamond Dogs began to retreat while Ramon was being chased by Tunnel. He slid into the cave and was spotted by Bartok and Angel.

"Let us out, let us out!" Bartok said frantically.

"Let me in, let me in!" Ramon said, running into the cage for safety.

Bartok, Angel, and Ramon clung to each other in fear as Tunnel and Excavate stopped near the cage, licking their lips.

"Ple-he-ase don't eat me," Ramon whimpered.

"Problem?" Four voices said, and Tunnel and Excavate both turned to see that Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, and Rinaldo had appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"Hey, who are the penguins?" asked Excavate.

"Are you talking to us?" said Nestor.

"Uh-oh, they called them 'the penguins,'" Ramon commented to Tunnel.

"Are you talking to us?" said Lombardo.

"Shouldn't have done that," Ramon said.

"_**ARE YOU TALKING TO US?!**_" Lombardo, Nestor, Raul, and Rinaldo shouted in unison.

"Now they're in for it," Ramon added.

"**THEY CALL US…MISTER PENGUINS!**" Raul and Rinaldo yelled, before they, Lombardo, and Nestor screamed as they slid toward Tunnel and Excavate, who looked scared.

Outside the cave, Fido looked puzzled when he heard Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, and Lombardo beating up Tunnel and Excavate.

"Take that, and that!" Ramon yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Excavate yelled.

"Take that, and that!" The Amigos yelled. "You yellow belly…"

Bartok and Angel joined in, as Bartok said, "Take that, you stupid…!"

Tunnel and Excavate scrambled out of the cave and fled along with Fido, as Ramon, the Amigos, Bartok, and Angel came out of the cave, cheering and doing the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh!" chant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor jumped up onto a ledge, escaping from the fight, before he looked around for Discord. Soon enough, he spotted Discord trying to sneak away. Shining Armor's eyes narrowed, before he began to chase Discord up the rock.


	18. Chapter 17: Shining Armor vs Discord

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **Detective88**, **Skullgal94**, and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Shining Armor vs. Discord**

Discord arrived at the highest point of the rock, flying through the flames. He stopped at the edge of the rock, seeing the sheer drop below. He backed away from the edge and turned only to watch as Shining Armor leapt through the flames to confront him.

"Murderer," Shining Armor said quietly, as he began to advance on Discord.

"Shining," Discord said nervously, realizing he was now at Shining Armor's mercy. "Shining, please. Please have mercy. I beg you."

But Shining Armor didn't seem intent on granting him mercy, as he continued advancing on Discord and said, "You don't deserve to live."

"But, Shining," Discord said, trying to find an excuse for Shining Armor to spare him, "I…am…uh…family." He seemed unsure of his tactic, but quickly regained his composure, as he said, "It's the Diamond Dogs…who are the real enemy!" What Discord didn't know was that Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido had snuck up behind Shining Armor and were listening to everything. "It's their fault—it was their idea!"

Upon hearing what Discord said, Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido looked surprised, before they backed away, growling.

"Why should I believe you?" Shining Armor spat. "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

Discord looked nervous and asked, as Shining Armor stopped in front of him, "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle?"

Shining Armor glared at him for a moment, before he said, "No, Discord. I'm not like you."

Discord looked greatly relieved, as he said, "Oh, Shining, think you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, uh, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean anything."

"Run," Shining Armor answered. "Run away, Discord. And never return."

"Yes, of course," Discord said, as he began to leave and Shining Armor turned to watch him go. "As you wish." Discord then spotted a pile of hot coals, before he snarled, "Your majesty!" and swiped the coals into Shining Armor's face.

Shining Armor screamed in surprise and pain, before he pawed the coals away from his eyes and Discord attacked, trying to bite his neck, but Shining Armor knocked him off of him, before he leapt at Discord and a slow-motion fight began. Discord and Shining Armor landed heavy blows on each other. Shining Armor smacked Discord on his left cheek, while Discord slashed Shining Armor on his right cheek. Discord knocked Shining Armor onto his back and Shining Armor looked up just in time to see Discord leaping through the flames at him, looking like a monster out of your worst nightmares. However, Shining Armor mustered his courage and then used Discord's momentum in a throw similar to the Cadance flip, sending him flying over the edge.

Discord tumbled to the bottom and landed on the ground, out cold for the moment. Shining Armor looked over the edge and watched as Discord slowly came around and weakly got up, before seeing Tunnel, Excavate, and Fido approaching and smiling whilst failing to notice Tunnel and Excavate looking angry, especially Fido, who had a _very_ angry look on his face.

"Ahh, my friends," Discord said, looking delighted.

Tunnel looked amused, as she said, "Friends? Funny. I thought he said were the enemy."

"Yeah," Excavate agreed, while Discord looked horrified. "That's what I heard?"

Then he and Tunnel turned to Fido and said, "Fido?"

Fido began to laugh, except it wasn't his usual crazy laugh. It was an evil laugh.

Suddenly, all the Diamond Dogs began to emerge and advance on Discord, as they all began laughing.

"No," Discord said fearfully, as the Diamond Dogs approached. "L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No! You don't understand! _No!_ I didn't mean for—No, no! Look, I'm sorry I called you…No! NOO!"

But it was too late for Discord, as the Diamond Dogs attacked him and Shining Armor flinched and looked away.

Soon, rain began to fall and douse the fire.

Shining Armor walked down and greeted his sister and Cadance, first nuzzling Twilight and then Cadance. Then he looked up and saw Lovelace, who gestured for him to ascend Pony Rock as king. Shining Armor walked up, but stopped in front of Lovelace, who bowed. Shining Armor hugged him, like his father had done the day he was born.

Lovelace returned the hug, before telling him, "It is time."

Shining Armor began to ascend Pony Rock, as Twilight, Cadance, Bartok, Angel, Ramon, and the Amigos watched. The rainwater washed the skull of an animal away. Once Shining Armor reached the edge, he looked up and watched as the clouds parted slightly to reveal one bright star.

"_Remember…_" Night Light's voice said.

Shining Armor smiled, before he let out a neigh. The other ponies neighed in reply.

Chorus: _**Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Bus-Busa ngo xolo (Rule, rule with peace)**_

_**Is'kathi sifi kile (The time has come)  
Is'kathi busa iyo (It's time, rule)  
Is'kathi sifi kile  
Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_

_**Is'kathi sifi kile  
Iskathi sifi kile  
Busa Shining! Busa Shining (Rule, Shining! Rule, Shining!)**_

Applejack V/O: _Sometime later, the Pony Lands were restored to their former glory. And everypony and every animal were gathered for the birth of Shining Armor and Cadance's child._

_**Ubuse ngo thando (Rule with love)  
Ubuse ngo thando  
Ubuse ngo xolo (Rule with peace)  
Ubuse ngo thando  
Ubuse ngo xolo**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight, Ramon, and the Amigos were standing on the edge of the rock. Bartok and Angel flew up to the point. Ramon was shaking his flippers in the classic victory sign.

_**Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding**_

Shining Armor and Cadance nuzzled each other, before Lovelace approached, holding a foal, obviously Shining Armor and Cadance's child.

_**On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**_

Lovelace then held up the foal, presenting the foal to the crowd.

_**The Circle of…Liiiiiffffffeeeeee**_

* * *

"The end," Applejack finished.

"That was a good story, AJ," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo agreed.

"Alright now, girls," said Applejack. "It's bedtime now!"

"Awww," the girls whined, before they began to walk to their tent.

But then Apple Bloom paused and said, "AJ? Maybe you could tell us another story tomorrow night?"

Applejack smiled, as she told her, "As you wish, sugar cube."

Apple Bloom smiled, before she went into the tent she was sharing with her friends.


End file.
